Book 2: Mad Gods
by Aodh Stormeyes
Summary: The sequel to Prophecies. Book 2 focuses on the Tribunal main quest and my coming to know what exactly it means to be a Karanmer. Rated for plot derailing, surrogate curse words, violence, death, doom, and destruction on my enemies... and twisted humor.
1. Prologue: Retribution

**A/N:** Okay, so this is Book 2... You've probably noticed that, overall, it isn't as long as Book 1. That's because I went off the rails and attempted to make the chapters longer. _Tribunal_ is also much simpler than _Prophecies_. Since I split upthe three main quests into separate books, you have to realize that it's going to be longer or sharter based on what happens.

Well, enough of that. Onto my commentary. I have to say that I like this part a lot more than Book 1, since I not only could act like a BAMF, but had the power to back it up. I'm actually a fan of my treatment of Helseth (anyone who tries to kill me and fails is usually going to find themselves taking a nice long dirt nap). If you could read Kim's side of the story, you'd understand half the stuff that just gets a brief mention in my side.

**Prologue – Retribution**

Morndas, 1st Morning Star, 3E428

* * *

><p>I walked up the path to Azura's shrine and knelt down before it. I was going on thirty years old, and I still looked like I was in my early twenties. My armor glinted in the evening light of dusk while I removed the helm from my head. It had taken only a couple of days to find the Daedric Face of Inspiration after I had consulted the maps I had been drawing over the past year and a half, working to find a blank area I had not thought to look.<p>

"Hey, Azura. I'm sure that you know this by now, but I have the Dark Brotherhood trying to kill me. This is going to set off the events that will lead to Almalexia's death. I just thoug-" I stopped as my vision blackened and a memory played through my mind. It was of Almalexia. She was wearing a silver circlet with a multi-colored gem that touched the center of her forehead. Two swords were placed before us as a gift; one of the swords had fire covering the length of the blade, the other had electricity doing the same.

My vision came back and I began gasping for air as if I had been holding my breath underwater for minutes. I was also on my hands and knees. The swords were Trueflame and Hopesfire, which had been presented as wedding gifts by the Dwemer to both Almalexia and her husband Nerevar (my past incarnation). I had just remembered Nerevar's (or my) wedding day.

I slowed my breathing and tried to clear my head by shaking it. I failed though, like I always did when I experienced one of Nerevar's memories. Ever since I had realized what the dart meant, I had been plagued by periodic flashes of memories from my previous life. Every time I passed something familiar or thought of someone I knew, a memory would bubble to the surface.

"Welcome, Nerevarine." I heard the familiar voice of the Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk say behind me. I quickly spun around, instinctively assuming a defensive stance. Azura was standing there in her usual blue dress.

"I've been attacked by the Dark Brotherhood, who received the order from King Helseth. So please don't do that." I said, before standing up. I forced my muscles to relax.

"Why have you summoned me here?" The Daedric Prince asked me.

"I've been plagued recently by Nerevar's memories. Wh-"

"They are crucial in your quest, Karanmer, yet they are still incomplete. To regain your past in its fullest, you must retake the sword of fire you once held." It wasn't much of a riddle, despite the fact that I didn't fully know what my quest actually was. "You have the gift of foresight. As do the other two. Your visions thus far have been concerning your own destiny, now you shall truly come into the power that is yours." _That doesn't sound good._ I thought as Azura faded from view.

"Killian," I said, before I turned around and saw a flash of a figure in black. _Fie, it's not Killian, I waited too long to end this._ I pulled out a throwing dagger and called forth my magicka. White light flared from my hand and I quickly spun around, letting the dagger fly. It caught the Dark Brotherhood assassin in the neck and he fell quickly, which left the one last assassin I was sensing. _Why have they been coming at me in pairs? Are they afraid that one isn't enough?_ I asked myself as I held out my hand. A shimmering Daedric longbow materialized as I drew an arrow.

I stood there, the arrow notched but not drawn back, as I waited for the last assassin to make his move. He did and the ebony dart glanced off my Daedric armor as I spun around and loosed the arrow, hitting the dishonorable killer in the chest. I knew all about how the Dark Brotherhood had broken away from the Morag Tong and, as the guild's Grandmaster, it was my duty to not let any of the renegades live if I could help it.

The assassin was down, but not dead and I walked over, putting my knee square in his stomach as I pulled my arrow out. "I can see why they wanted two of us for this job." The murderer wheezed.

"It's more than the fact that I'm the Nerevarine." I told him, looking the man dead in the eyes. "I was the one who also killed your Night Mother." As the shock appeared on my would-be killer's face, I used the heel of my hand to shove his nose up into his brain, ending his life instantly.

I stood up, picked up my fallen helm, and looked back at Azura's statue. "I hope you plan to drive me crazy." I muttered, putting my helm back on. I hit my chest in a flash of purple light. As the light faded, I was flying towards the mainland. I knew where to go; the only problem was that I was that I would be fighting twenty-two assassins total, not just two at a time.

– – – – – –

The citizens of Mournhold steered clear of me as my feet touched down in Morrowind's capital. Quickly, I put up my hood, despite my still having my helm on. I wasn't going to take off my helm or armor except to sleep, which would have to be soon, since I hadn't slept a wink in several days (another advantage that living in Nirn had helped me with). With my helm on, no one would know who I was, which made me all the more thankful as I started for The Winged Guar, where I hoped I would find a bed.

After I had paid the innkeeper, I quickly found my room and fell asleep instantly after taking my armor off and lying down on the mattress.

– – – – – –

_The sky was red and ash flew through the air. Two armies marched on each other, one with swords, maces, axes, and bows; the other with strange weapons that were deafening to the ears when used and caused damage beyond imagining. The battle was over quickly, for at the head of the first army was a figure with a large set of horns. In his hands, he held a spear that shimmered. The small projectiles fired from his enemies' weapons simply bounced off him and he would shift into both a bear and wolf form at random intervals._

_Just before the horned figure and his army could slay the remainder of their enemies, a man with snow white skin appeared…_

– – – – – –

I snapped awake and sat up, gasping, my body covered in sweat as was usual when I was dreaming. This was different though than my past dreams like it. Instead of the words of a prophecy coming to me, I had envisioned a scene… a battle. A battle between humans from earth and one of the armies of Hircine the Hunter, which had been led by the Daedric Prince himself.

I had barely regained control of my breathing when I fell back onto the bed and lost the struggle to stay awake.

– – – – – –

_Almalexia was standing beside me as my army marched up the sides of Red Mountain. We were joined by Vivec and Sotha Sil, whose shield was already active. It wasn't surprising, since the man was one of the Varlaismer, though he hid the fact, just like I had the fact that I was a Karanmer. We were the only ones of the legendary three Mer races as far as Sotha Sil and I could guess, though the Graviamer could just be somewhere else. I had long since wondered how it was that the Karanmer, the Varlaismer, and the Graviamer could exist since their heritage couldn't be traced._

"_Are you worried, my husband?" Almalexia asked me and I turned to face her._

"_I'm still having trouble believing that Dagoth Ur would betray us."_

– – – – – –

This time I stayed down on the bed and my breathing stayed calm, though I should have been hyperventilating at what I had just seen. Nerevar had been a Karanmer as well, while Sotha Sil had been a Varlaismer. How was it that there had been no Graviamer? _'In history, there has only been one instance where all three of these beings has existed at the same time. Sometimes they come in pairs, sometimes a group of a single one is born, and other times only one individual lives in Nirn at a time.'_ The words spoken by the lord of Frostcrag, Myrrdin, echoed through my head.

Thanks for the lesson, old man. I answered the memory. I placed my hand over my eyes and closed my eyelids once more, hoping that my sleep would be dreamless for once.

– – – – – –

_I saw Kim and Almalexia talking, though I couldn't hear the words that were said, though I was having trouble knowing who was who since they looked so similar. Almalexia gave Kim a circlet that I barely recognized and then the scene changed._

_Kim was with Vivec in his palace who bestowed upon her Wraithguard and I watched as he trained her in its use. The scene changed again._

_Divayth Fyr, Kim and a figure I now recognized as Sotha Sil were in Fyr's study. I looked upon the scene and realized that Kim was being trained on how to control her magic. She wasn't wearing the circlet, which meant that she either didn't have it, or she had hidden it elsewhere on her person._

_The scene changed again, this time jumping far into the future, judging by the fact that she was sitting in a jail cell. My guess was proven when I saw the emperor and his Blades open the door to the cell and reveal the secret passage. The scene shifted once more._

_I saw me lying on my back, yet at the same time I was also looking down at my own body. I saw my hand move and hit my chest a total of three times. White light flashed the first time, only to be followed by two flashes of blue light when nothing happened. I saw myself summon my army as zombies began to attack and then I jumped back, a fireball appearing in my hand…_

– – – – – –

"Bad dreams?" The barkeep asked as I pulled up a seat. I wasn't wearing my armor (I was both too lazy and too tired at the moment) and I was still stripped to the waist as I blankly stared the man in the eyes.

"What could have given you the clue?" I responded.

"We could hear the screaming." My entire body tensed. I had been screaming? "You were yelling out names and random words."

"Like what?" I asked him, my voice having an edge to it that seemed to unnerve him.

"Kim, Almalexia, Vivec, Sotha Sil, Dagoth Ur, Nerevar, Wraithguard, Varlaismer, Karanmer, and Graviamer; to name just a few." I groaned. Why didn't I just put out a sign for everyone to see "Nerevarine sleeping here!" and end my misery? "I sent someone to look in on you and he said you lashed out when he tried to wake you which, judging by the blood, nearly resulted in the poor man's death." I let my head just fall on the counter and I began banging my forehead against the wood. _Frelling idiot; you are a frelling idiot J.R.!_ I thought over and over again. "What are you, by the way? You can't be a vampire, since you were outside during the day. But your skin isn't like any race I've seen."

I lifted my head and looked at the bartender in the eyes again. "It would honestly be best if you forgot I was ever here. I have the Dark Brotherho-" As had happened so many times before, I felt my body lash out, though this time it was with the knife edge of my hand. My attack caught my newest black-clad stalker in the neck, dealing a fatal blow. I stood up and looked around, my entire body tensed and coiled like a spring. I stayed that way until I realized that it had only been the one killer.

Turning back to the bartender, I looked at the fear in his eyes at both the Dark Brotherhood assassin and my reaction. "Frelling son of a hazmot; I'm going to kill Helseth." I muttered as I went back to my rented room and began dressing.

– – – – – –

I dropped down into the sewers through the entrance in the Great Bazaar and instantly drew both of my "Corrosion" Daedric katana and Ragnarok Fire Blade. My hood and face mask were both up and I had my Face of Inspiration on underneath that. Basically I was dressed to kill, which was absolutely fine by me.

I immediately went up the ramp, shooting past the Khajiit thief and stopped briefly at the fork in the path, taking the route going away from the entrance to the Palace Sewers. I almost immediately found myself up against a lich. My body reacted fast enough, since I was already in a fight for my life, that the lich was barely able to put out a shock spell (which missed by many yards) before I cut it in half right down the middle. Leaving the corpse behind, I made short work of the second lich as well.

After what only seemed like a second or two later, I found myself dodging another shock spell and looking at two more liches and a skeleton champion. "I don't need this." I growled as I activated my Ragnarok Blade's other enchantment (something that I had been surprised that I could do). A fireball shot forth at one lich and exploded, catching the other undead mage in the blast, as I crushed the skeleton champion.

With my enemies defeated, I quickly shot fire at the giant rats (giant by my standards at least, not by Nirn's) which came to investigate the sounds of fighting. My killing in this part of the sewers finished, I rushed straight into the tunnel and around the bend. I stopped at the entrance into the Manor District and let out a deep breath. I needed a clear head for what was about to come. Trust your instincts. Someone's voice said in my head from the depths of my memory. Whether it was my own memory or Nerevar's, I didn't know. I didn't particularly care either, since I knew that anything that moved down here was an enemy. _Remember only twenty-two assassins in there and they aren't all together…_ I reminded myself as I open the door and entered the Manor District…

– – – – – –

As luck would have it I seemed to have interrupted the evening meal with fifteen of the assassins huddled around a fire, laughing and conversing as they ate. "Frell…" I cursed when I found myself surrounded. This had not been what I had hoped for.

"What business do you have down here stranger?" One of the killers demanded. Slowly, I sheathed my katanas. After all, if they merely wanted to talk before I had to kill them then I wouldn't decline them the opportunity.

"I'm here to have a commission for my head removed. Frankly because Helseth is a power hungry son of a hazmot and didn't know who he was messing with." I responded calmly. The number of people surrounding me didn't really bother me anymore, since I could smell alcohol, which meant their skills wouldn't be at their best. _Finally something goes right for me._

"And who might that be?" Came the next question. I didn't respond with words. Instead, I lowered my facemask and removed my hood, which caused a few of the assassins to shrink back when they saw my helm. Slowly, I let my helm fall to the ground. And I could see a fair few bodies tense at the sight of my face. "I see… you are the one who calls himself the Nerevarine." Once again, I said nothing, choosing to take off the glove on my right hand to show the five rings on my fingers, the main one being my Moon-and-Star.

"I am he." I finally told them, letting my glove drop to the ground as well. "Now please remove the commission or I'll begin killing the lot of you…" I saw almost every hand go towards their adamantium shortswords at my words. "…as I did with your precious Night Mother before I became Grandmaster of the Morag Tong." I was forced to duck under the sea of blades before I had even finished speaking. As I stood up though my hand drew the two legendary daggers strapped to my thighs: the Fang of Haynekhnamet and Mehrunes' Razor.

I pivoted to avoid a thrust and instantly one of the renegades fell, his hands suddenly clutching his throat as I severed his esophagus. The others basically swarmed me and yet my body moved, probably appearing no more than a blur to their eyes since to mine they appeared to be moving in slow motion. Blood splattered onto my face, cloak, and armor as it coated my hands and weapons. These killers knew nothing as I gutted the final one from his groin to his chin with the Razor.

When I was done, I hid my helm and glove underneath the pile of bodies. I had two options from here: go into Moril Manor's North Building or go into the East Building. Either way I'd be killing assassins but I knew that to be truly safe, I needed to kill the whole lot of them. _Hmm… decisions, decision… let's go with… getting this frelling over with!_

My mind made up, I "waltzed" right into the North Building. Instantly a throwing knife glanced off my armor with a loud clang! I shrugged. I hadn't thought any of these worthless scumbags capable of such strength with throwing knives. Before the knife was even a few inches from my armor, though, I snatched it from its fall. _Here's your knife back buddy…_ I thought as the projectile sliced through the air. It didn't spin or arc. It flew dead straight like a missile homing in on its target. The groan of pain and the sound of a body falling was all the proof I needed that I'd hit my target.

Stepping forward, I turned left at the fork and then right. Two more assassins rushed me, one of them my main target. My smirk was too sadistic as I changed course. Instead of my usual method of spellcasting, I decided to try something new and surprising. Snapping my fingers, a ball of flame appeared in my hand as my palm opened up. Flinging my arm at my attackers, who were still closing in, the fire raced towards the nameless nobody who thought I was an easy target. Much to my merciless delight, the spell struck him square in the face, forcing him to stop as his entire body seemed to spontaneously combust. The screaming hurt my ears, but I had even bigger fish to fry… pun completely intended. Only this time, I drew the Fang. Dandras, unfortunately, didn't have time to stop as I moved forward, the dagger in my hand piercing his gut. The lightning properties of the weapon coursed through his body until I pried the blade from his flesh. He fell to the ground gasping in pain.

"No...tell my liege...I have...failed h..." Dandras tried to say before I stomped down on his head… as hard as I could.

"Sure, and while I'm at it… would you like me to call 911? You don't look too well." I told the corpse. Quickly I grabbed the note Helseth had given the man and opened it.

_The Bearer of this document, under special dispensation of the Night Mother, who has entered in a contract in perpetuity with H, is given special dispensation to execute Aodh Ailill, a Karanmer recently residing on the island of Vvardenfell. In accordance with all laws and traditions, the afore-mentioned personage will be executed in the name of H in the most expedient manner possible. All services of the Dark Brotherhood are at the disposal of the Bearer of this binding and non-disputable document._

_Well… here's my proof. Now to go shove it down Helseth's throat._ I thought as I turned around and strode calmly back through the manor and the sewers.

– – – – – –

_I was sitting on the top of Vivec's palace. My thoughts were straying from my current task of killing the Dark Brotherhood's Night Mother to Kim and where she might be. Since I had killed Dagoth Ur, I had been very active in Morrowind. It hadn't taken me very long to become the head of the Mages Guild, or even the Thieves Guild. Now I was rising to the top of the Morag Tong. Eno Hlaalu could easily see my potential, though we both had to admit that I was better suited for straight up combat rather than sneaking around and assassinating people. Many people, however, seemed quite stunned when I would suddenly appear behind them and present the writ for their execution. I always said inhumane was not letting a person dodge the bullet and now that I was an assassin, I followed that philosophy to my best ability._

_I chuckled silently as I shook my head. I was only playing the waiting game now… and I'd come up with a brilliant past time. Standing up, I hit my chest with my right hand. "Fire Storm." It looked as if I was pulling the spell from my body as I moved to hold my arm out perpendicular from the rest of me. "Special Delivery for one Kimberlyn Harris. I believe you ordered the extra crispy chicken." It was a lame joke, but I had to say it as I threw the red ball of magic towards the source of the pulling I always felt now. I knew my aim would be dead on._

– – – – – –

The heavy doors of the throne room became acquainted with my foot as I kicked them open. "Helseth, ye frellin' son o' a hazmot!" I yelled as loud as I could. "Get yer arse out here!" My voice had slipped into an accent, but it wasn't the British one I used often enough in the past. I had gone into an Ulster Irish accent, one that I had practiced along with a few others so that I could pass myself off as a different person so long as I didn't show my face. The royal guards jumped at me immediately. My reflexes kicked in before I even knew I was reacting and in only a few seconds every guard in the room was slumped against a wall, either unconscious or too weak to move. "HELSETH!"

Nobody answered at first, until one of the guards coughed. "I won't pretend I don't know what this is about. Of course, I'll deny it publicly. But don't take it personally. You appeared to present a threat to King Helseth. Perhaps mistakes were made. But you can prove they were mistakes, if you can prove your loyalty to King Helseth." The voice sounded pained, but he was coherent enough for me to understand him.

"Ye know he poisoned King Llethan, here's yer proof o' what ye would call 'rumors'." I stormed over to the guard, whose name was Tienius Delitian, and threw the copy of 'The Common Tongue' at him. "He'll do anythin' for power, even if thon means pissin' me off by tryin' to kill me." My eye was twitching like it always does when I get angry. My next words, however, were in my normal voice. "Now where's Karrod? He has something of mine and I want it back." Once again, no answer. "Fine, I'll find him myself. Even if I have to tear down this entire frelling palace."

– – – – – –

Somehow, I did manage to find him. But only after demolishing the door to Helseth's quarters and walking in looking ready to kill. Both of my targets were there. "Helseth… I'M GONNA FRELLING KILL YA!" I rushed forward just as Karrod drew his portion of Trueflame that someone had furnished into a usable weapon. I glared daggers at Karrod and knocked his weapon aside with my Daedric gauntlet before giving him a taste of my right hook. The power behind the blow sent the Redguard sprawling, his sword flying out of his hands. Helseth looked pale as I grabbed the front of his robes and lifted him into the air with ease. "Why?" I breathed.

"It was… misinformation." The Dunmer king was clutching at my hands trying to free himself. "It happens… I was told… you pose a threat."

"Well, here's an update: I only pose a threat if you try to kill me. Unfortunately, you have fallen under that category, you worthless excuse for a life form. Your assassins wounded someone who is practically family to me. The three Mer races have appeared and you tried to kill one of them, almost succeeding in killing a different one instead!" My voice had gone back to a yell at the very end. "Admia, Kieran, and I pose no threat to you. If we did, you would be dead by now."

"You are the Nerevarine, correct?" A woman's voice asked from the broken doorway. I hadn't heard her walk in and I had to fight my instincts to keep from accidentally killing Helseth. "Please, let my son live. It was a simple misunderstanding." It was Barenziah. "I ask for your forgiveness on his behalf, Lord Nerevar reborn." I continued glaring at Helseth, even as I set him back on his feet.

"For future reference: don't try to kill me again, else I'll level this whole frelling city." My voice was cold and my eyes bored holes into the frightened Helseth. "There is no where you can run that I can't find you. And even your goblin army won't protect you from me." Helseth practically paled at my words. "Oh yes, I know about them. In fact, I was just about to go clean out the sewers entirely. Your army, the Dark Brotherhood, the undead, and even that pitiful gang of dart throwers; I'm going to send them all into the grave."

Turning around, I walked out, pausing just long enough to pick up the fragment of Trueflame, and made my way towards the Great Bazaar once more.

– – – – – –

The sewers were just as damp as I remembered them. The west sewers were worse. Turning south, I reached the main portion of the sewers and found myself suddenly facing one of the ugliest creatures I'd ever seen. It was about half my height, but very well built… and it was rushing straight at me. A smirk covered my face as my arm whipped out in front of me, letting go of a throwing knife, which hit the goblin in the left eye, though it kept coming. My smirk dropped a little. I had forgotten about how durable those things were.

When the goblin came within reach, I reached down and tore my throwing knife from its eye before pivoting and planting the same weapon at the base of his skull, severing the brain from the nervous system. "Live through that," I growled, twisting the knife violently, which resulted in the dead creature's decapitation. "Looks like I have to kill them the hard way."

– – – – – –

The goblin war chief never saw the attack coming as I pinned its head against the rock wall with a Daedric arrow. In that same instant, the goblin burst into flames. Its dying screams were lost as I turned and walked away. No one would hear its pain. I'd saved that one for last. It had taken a bit of practice, but I'd finally figured out how to kill goblins from a distance with only a single hit. Even my enchanted Akaviri katanas didn't work as well as I would have hoped and so I had gone to my skill with a bow. While not the best of my arsenal of killing techniques, it did the job properly. But I would have to raid a Daedric ruin to replenish my arrows. Daedric stuff was always best for me… that or something heavily enchanted.

I was only three meters away from my exit when I heard to objects hit the ground and roll towards me. My body moved instinctively and I rolled to the side, crouching in a very defensive stance with the Fang of Haynekhnamet and Mehrunes' Razor gripped so tightly in my hands that the veins were raised from my normally smooth and level skin. My eyes found the objects that had startled me. They were the heads of the two Altmer goblins trainers. "Killian… ye should know I don't like surprises," I said in my Irish accent. The shadow that was almost a physical double of Kim pouted mockingly.

"I just thought I'd kill 'em for you," she whined and my eyes narrowed into a dark glare.

"Stay out o' me way. Killian," I warned. "If I have to kill ye, I will. Ye may look like her, but ye amn't Kim." It was the shadow's turn to glare.

"Too bad," she said haughtily. "You're stuck with me. So what's next on your list?" I looked at the lifeless heads of the Altmer lying on the ground.

"I be goin' to kill everythin' in here. There are only a handful thon will be spared."

"You said something about undead to that king," Killian noted. "Are you going after them next?" I nodded.

"And everyone in between."

"Good, Kieran hates undead."

"You make it sound as if she's visiting Mournhold soon." Killian smirked, but said nothing. "You're serious?" I was suddenly nervous. Kim and I hadn't met officially in Nirn. In fact, both times we had met, we'd attacked each other... the second time was with the intent to wound bad enough to get information.

"Psyche!" Killian laughed. My body shook as I fought the urge to throw a dagger at her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say-"

"Killian, you'd better not say what I think you're going to say," I growled. "There is nothing there. I'm heartless, remember? I have been for years."

"Yeesh, can't you take a joke?"

"I'm going to refrain from speaking my mind just now. Unless you'd like to hear someone speak with the highly offensive words of a sailor."

– – – – – –

I was sitting against the side of the Temple with my journal on my lap and quill in my hand.

— _Sundas, 7th Morning Star 3E428 —_

_Twelve years now, is it? It feels like longer. Well, I'm in Mournhold, preparing to kill my wife. The goblins are dead, the undead are redead, and the Black Dart Gang is pushing up daisies. The sewers are now safe for everyone… kind of. The dead never stay so for long unfortunately. Killian insisted on helping me the entire way. It was handy, but I still prefer to work solo. Perhaps one day, I'll be able to get away from here, strike off entirely on my own. In the game, the Nerevarine is said to have gone off to Akavir. The idea is interesting. Perhaps I shall attempt it one day. After all, I'm not bound to only Cyrodiil and Morrowind, though admittedly they are they only places I know anything about apart from the bare basics._

_Well, I guess I should mention my progress so far in the Tribunal mainquest. I've completely gone off the beaten track and done a lot of things early. I still have the heads of the goblin warchiefs and their Altmer trainers. I have Barilzar's Mazed Band, Karrod's piece of Trueflame, and a good bit of loot from the sewers. I've pretty much sent it all to my strongholds in Vvardenfell. So-_

_Someone's coming. I'll continue writing later._

I stashed my journal back in its satchel and waited for the Dunmer to tell me what was so important that he had to run like Armageddon itself was chasing him. When he was standing right in front of me I stood up as he doubled over to catch his breath. "Stand up straight and place yer hands on yer head, t'will help ye catch yer breath sooner." He followed my advice and after a moment he was able to speak. Though he was still winded.

"King Helseth wants you to meet with him. He says it's about an assassination plot against his mother." I just stood there for a moment. Helseth had tried to kill me, which nearly resulted in his own death at my hands, and now he wanted me to save his mother? Either he'd changed his mind about me rather quickly or…

"Fie," I cursed. Someone had hired assassins to kill Barenziah. I remembered now. Looking at the man, I stared him straight in the eye. "You never met me. I was never here. King Helseth did not ask for my help. Am I understood?" I kept switching back and forth between my normal voice and my Irish accent, but I didn't care.

– – – – – –

It was roughly eight o'clock or about two hours after dusk. I was standing outside Barenziah's chambers, completely obscured by shadows. Thanks to my experience in the Morag Tong, the assassins would never know I was there until it was too late.

"Quiet fool," a rough voice hissed suddenly. "Do you want to get us caught?" And they were right on schedule.

"Sorry," another voice apologized. Three black figures crept right by me and into Barenziah's quarters. Silently I snuck up on the one in back and covered his mouth as I slid a tanto across his throat. It was perfect kill and I seemed to melt into the darkness once more as I hid the body. The dead man's companions never realized that anything had happened. As they opened the second door into the Queen Mother's chambers, one fell behind the other and his death was just as soundless as the first one. Barenziah was sitting in a chair, reading, when the final assassin entered the room. Looking up, I saw the terror in her eyes.

"Don't scream." If she wanted to, Barenziah seemed unable to do so. Then she saw me sneaking up behind the man and she smiled. Our eyes met and mine clearly told her to act as if I weren't there. She got the message and tried to back away from the assassin, knocking over her chair. "This will be quick, I promise you."

"Oh, I plan to make it so." My voice caused the assassin to start. As he turned around I grabbed him in an iron grip by the throat and sent magical electricity coursing into his body. In short: I was electrocuting him. The sounds that escaped his lips caused me to smile as I watched his body spasm uncontrollably. A royal guard rushed into the room and stopped to stare at my chosen method of killing in horror, but he didn't move to stop me.

Finally the man died. Unfortunately it happened just before Helseth walked into the room. He appeared relieved. "When you didn't contact me, I assumed the worst. Thank you Nerevarine, I apologize for the execution order. I am in your debt." His eyes were staring at the assassin and for a brief moment, I thought I saw fear cross his features.

"The goblins and undead are out of the sewers," I told him. "After this, you will not be able to contact me very easily." I dropped the assassin and gave Helseth only a glance as I left. My parting words were all that remained behind: "I hope this teaches you that you shouldn't send assassins against an assassin."

Closing the door behind me, I took a deep breath before finding the closest door outside. I hated the palace. I already had everything I needed from it and if Helseth wanted to give me a reward for saving his mother, I could always leave a forwarding address. The thought gave me an idea. Looking at my hand, I envisioned my stronghold presented by House Hlaalu. Then a white light flashed.

When I could see again, I was standing on the roof of the tower of Rethan Manor. It felt good to be back in Vvardenfell, even though it had barely been a week. For the first time since I was first attacked by the Dark Brotherhood, I relaxed. Taking a deep breath, I breathed the scent in. Yes, it felt really good to be back. I quickly decided that Almalexia could wait. She had no idea what I'd accomplished in Mournhold. And she couldn't summon the fabricants without Barilzar's Mazed Band, which I still had in my possession. So that meant I could go on a vacation that I was definitely going to take.

"I thought it was strange when you just disappeared," Killian said behind me. I had expected it. I had told her that I needed to take care of the assassination plot myself and for once she had listened. But that didn't mean she hadn't been watching. She was a shadow warrior, after all. She could easily stay hidden from view. "So what are you doing outside a swamp? I thought you wanted to get on with killing Almalexia."

"I do, but I'm taking some time off." I smirked. "Yes, you heard me. The great Nerevarine is going on hiatus."

"Sounds like you need to deflate your head a bit, buddy." I laughed at Killian's words.

"What? And lose my god complex?" I asked jokingly. "I think you have me confused with some other John Layton who _isn't_ Bi-Polar."

"Do you remember playing 'tennis' with Kieran?" It sounded more like a warning and suddenly I became nervous again, but this time it was at a memory. I remembered the few times Kim's spells had overcome my defenses. One of them had knocked me out of the air… in the middle of flying. I had been about two miles above the ground and had fallen like a rock… once again proving the existence of gravity. I had barely been able to recover. I was surprised I hadn't burned up on reentry.

"What do you want, Killian? I apologized for flipping you and judging by how you aren't torturing me, I don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Prove it." Even though I was looking away from Killian, I sensed the Daedric crescent cut through the air towards me. Spinning, golden light gathered in my hand before materializing into a shimmering Daedric longsword. The weapons clashed against each other and I glared at Killian. "Good reflexes," she noted approvingly. There was a small smile on her face.

"You'd know." With those words, the smile was gone and Killian's eyes smoldered. I managed to deflect the next few blows before I jumped back and put distance and elevation between us as I landed on the ground. "Well, it's been nice to chat, Killian, but I need to get going if I want to be back by the New Year. Toodles!" With that I envisioned a place I had only seen when I would play Oblivion in my mind's eyes and gave a sarcastic salute with my bound sword still clutched in my hand. I was gone in another flash of white light.

The first thing I noticed when I arrived at my intended destination was the cold. I had forgotten that it was the middle of winter. Vvardenfell and Mournhold had never felt cold, whether due to spells, Red Mountain, or some other reason I didn't know. But Cloud Ruler Temple was freezing. And to top it off, I was standing knee deep in snow. Instantly, my teeth began chattering and my armor started to feel like ice, making matters worse. _Note to self: never get that Stalhrim gear… at least, don't wear it!_ I thought as I struggled to walk towards the main doors. When I arrived at them, I pushed both open and stepped inside the Blades outpost, closing the doors again behind me. There was a fire in the hearth, which meant that someone was here.

Walking over to a table near the fire, I took off my cloak and folded it. Placing it on the table I also laid my sword there, which would vanish any moment. Then I dug my Daedric Face of Inspiration out of its sack and set it on my cloak. Next came my cuirass and the rest of my armor. I was left standing there in my normal clothing which looked like it really needed to be washed. "I probably need a bath as well," I said quietly as I vocalized my thoughts. There was the sound of footsteps coming closer and running down a set of stairs.

"Who's there?" A woman's voice asked harshly. When she came into view, she stopped and our eyes met. "You… you're that one who demanded to talk with the Emperor no matter what." Her tone was accusing and I smirked slightly as I shrugged.

"I'm also the acting head of the Blades stationed in Vvardenfell," I told her. "I wouldn't be if the Uriel hadn't forced me into the Blades in the first place. So cool your heels, I'm just here until it stops snowing. Then I'll continue on." The female Blades member glared.

"What are you doing away from your post then?"

"They can take care of themselves. Besides, I have practically all of Morrowind under my control anyway. It sort of came with the territory when I became the Nerevarine." The woman's breath caught and I looked down at my shirt. I could really tell that I reeked now. "Mind pointing me to the baths? I'm in real need of one."


	2. Hiatus

**A/N:** So when I wrote this I had been in the middle of writing my other story, _Goddess Born_. Hence why the horrible Irish accent is also much better than most of the stuff I'd try nowadays if I had the guts. Also, this is another one of those Kim-and-I-conspire-together scenes. I wrote it... as far as I know she hasn't written her side yet... I also had a bit of Writer's Block when doing this chapter and forgot what I was going to write, thus making the joke "I came here to talk, but I forgot what I came to talk about."

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series, or characters. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

**Chapter 1 – Hiatus**

Morndas, 15th Morning Star, 3E428

* * *

><p>I looked over at Nedasa as I clasped my cloak around my neck. The snows had finally let up and so I was going to begin my trek away from Cloud Ruler Temple. Nedasa smiled as I rubbed my face. It had itched like crazy ever since I had soaked in the dye to make me look more like a Dunmer. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling that it would be a good idea. I had also cut my hair short, so that it stuck up in inch and a half long spikes. I felt and looked quite different. Nedasa has helped me find a place to stow my armor so that only I would be able to reach it. Just in case, I had rigged the area with at least a dozen traps. Now I was wearing the black leather armor I had been forced to return to Rethan Manor to get. It belonged to a Dark Brotherhood agent I had killed and so it required a bit of mending, but now I was completely unrecognizable.<p>

"I just realized that I've never asked you this: where are you off to?" Nedasa asked. I shrugged.

"I think I'll see if Myrrdin's still alive and kicking and, if so, resume my studies with him." It wasn't much of a vacation, but it was far better than staying in Mournhold, getting ordered about by my crazy wife. And if I finished too quickly at Frostcrag, then I would visit Uriel or go someplace completely different. Someplace I'd never been, both in life and in the games. I still had time.

"Is that your only plan?" I looked back and smirked, before I slid my Akaviri katanas into sheaths that crossed on my back and belted a Daedric katana to my waist.

"No," I responded. "How do I look?"

"My opinion: ridiculous." I gave a slight chuckle.

"Well then, I guess I'm off. If anyone asks-"

"I know, I know. You weren't here." I nodded.

"Thank you." With those words, I opened the large doors and stepped outside into the snow.

– – – – – –

Frostcrag was just as I remembered it from eight years before: really frelling tall. Taking a deep breath, I wondered if my disguise looked alright. Even if the dye had begun to wear off (highly unlikely, since I was told it would take hours of scrubbing my skin with a mixture of muck and dreugh wax to even start to come off) I'd still look different.

I was shivering from the cold as I pounded on the door. "Oul man! Open the door, please!" I shouted over the howling wind. I'd decided to keep my voice in an Irish accent. I didn't want to be found, after all caught by the wrong people, my vacation would be over.

At last the door opened to let me in out of the cold. When it closed behind me, I studied the girl who had admitted me into the wizard's tower. She was obviously an elf. Her long blond hair was in a braid that reached past her mid-back. Her blue eyes were striking, but what caught my attention was the circlet around her forehead. I barely even noticed the blue-tinted, henna-like tattoos on her face. Then I smelled ash yams. Either I was looking at Kim, or I'd found an imposter. The circlet held my focus for a moment before Kim asked me something that I wasn't paying attention to hear.

"I apologize so, could ye repeat thon again?" I asked, keeping my accent.

"I said: who are you and what do you want?" Yep, it was Kim. The Romanian-Gypsy accent she used was too familiar.

"Is Myrrdin here?" I ignored her first question as I kept getting drawn to that accursed circlet. I had seen it before… then it hit me.

_I was standing in front of Almalexia. Only I could tell that I was Nerevar. I felt exactly as I did in my last dip into my past life's memories. "To show my love, Almalexia, please accept this humble gift. House Telvanni and the Dwemer enchanted it together." I placed the circlet on her brow as if crowning her a queen. "I have decided that it is time for our marriage, my queen."_

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as the memory ended. I was gripping the wall firmly to keep from falling.

"Aye, I am now." I tried to shake my head clear of the unexpected memory. "Where did ye get yer circlet?" Kim shrugged.

"Someone gave it to me." I wasn't surprised about her secrecy. It came from Almalexia of all people. How would one properly explain that to someone who didn't know that Kim was a Varlaismer. "Yes, Myrrdin's here, but you never answered my first question: who are you?"

"I go by the name Hawker when the need for me name comes about." Kim's eyes became ice-cold.

"You are not Zenithar." I smiled and bowed my head slightly.

"No, I amn't. But I've met him."

"Very funny, _Aodh_." I raised my face to meet her gaze. "You can't fool me."

"I apologize so. But I amn't… Aodh." I paused for a moment before switching my expression to one of revelation. "Ach! Ye mean the Nerevarine! I've met him actually. I'm a pilgrim, ye see. I visit shrines and see if I can meet the deity it is to. I met Aodh on me travels. Gave me some tokens o' the Divines, he did. These gloves are from Zenithar." I held up the gloves I was wearing that I had received from "helping" Zenithar. "He also wished me luck and gave me this old septim. Told me it was from Tiber Septim himself. Brought me some luck, it did." Kim seemed to begin to believe me, but I could see that she still doubted parts of my story.

"Is that all he gave you?" I opened my mouth before I looked away, not needing to fake the embarrassment I actually felt.

"He also gave me the skirt and blouse he received from Mara." She stared at me for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Please tell me you don't wear it."

"I occasionally have to." I was back to my lies. I would never wear a woman's clothes. Not when there were far more violent ways to accomplish something.

"So where did you meet Aodh?"

"I was visitin' me home in Narsis when he was passin' through. I gave him shelter and food. We swapped some stories, among other things."

"How long ago did this happen?" I could tell she was interested in my whereabouts and doings, but probably only to discover what mischief I'd been up to when neither she nor Killian was looking.

"I only met him the one time a few months ago. He was helpin' some slaves esca-"

"Met him, my ass. You are him, you idiot!" I heard Killian suddenly say from behind Kim. Kim had obviously not expected Killian to just pop up and I forced myself to feign surprise as well.

"I amn't coddin' ye, lassie. I go by the name Hawker. I am only a pilgrim. I came to talk to Myrrdin." Killian crossed her arms and glared at me.

"What were you doing at Cloud Ruler Temple, Aodh?" The shadow asked, smirking. She thought she had me trapped, that I would slip up eventually. She was sorely mistaken.

"If the Nerevarine was at Cloud Ruler Temple, I don't know why he'd go there. But I came here straight from Narsis after I rested from me last pilgrimage to a shrine o' Mephala." Killian was glaring daggers at me, while I smiled humbly. "I come to speak to Myrrdin every so often. Often times he has information of some sort to help me travels."

"Killian, relax. He isn't Aodh," Kim said, looking at her shadow.

"I'm telling you that he's frelling lying!" The sound of footsteps appeared and I turned my head to see Myrrdin, who smiled at my appearance.

"I see you have taken the advice I gave you," the old man said approvingly.

"Aye, I have." He nodded with another smile at my voice.

"Very good, John." The expression on my face was one of guilt and irritation at having been exposed.

"Kieran, you can easily tell he isn't a Dunmer by his eyes. A Dunmer has red eyes, John's are blue." Kim turned to glare at me and Killian was smirking triumphantly.

"You just had to give me away, didn't you?" I asked Myrrdin. The mage said nothing as a ball of blue light suddenly raced towards me from the side. Kim, apparently, was still angry with me. It probably hadn't helped that my story had been convincing, especially since I had aided it secretly with the glove Zenithar's Wiles. My body dropped to the floor. As I landed on all fours, the spell flew right over my head.

"I'm gonna frelling kill ya! What're ya doing out of Morrowind _this _time?" My eyes widened as another ball of magic formed in her hand. Nervously, I crab-walked to sit with my back against the closest wall.

"Umm, Kim… calm down… I'm just on vacation this time around." My voice was almost a plea. I did not have the desire to face the balls of electricity she could throw.

"ON VACATION?" I barely had time to mumble a spell (one of the few spells I actually had to speak an incantation for) before Kim's next ball of magic struck me. Instead, it disappeared into my body, replenishing my own reserves of magicka, while at the same time stealing some of hers as well to finish rejuvenating my ability to cast spells. I breathed a sigh as the energy flooded into me. It was a short spell, lasting only a few seconds, but it was handy in a pinch. I had researched what I needed for its creation the last time I had been hit by Kim's magic. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KILL ALMALEXIA! NOT GO OFF AND DO SOMETHING ELSE ENTIRELY!" It had been so long since I had really been around someone that Kim's constant yelling (which is probably an understatement) was giving me a migraine (another potential understatement).

"I needed a break. I can kill her any time I want; she's not a problem for someone like me. Besides, this time I've completely gone off the beaten track," I tried to explain. Kim didn't respond. Instead, she just glared at me again.

"Let me see it," Myrrdin said suddenly. "The Mazed Band," he clarified at my questioning look. "I can sense that you have it, as well as the One-Clan-Under-Moon-and-Star. Have you been having-"

"Flashbacks?" I finished. "Yeah, quite often actually. And Azura is sending me flashes of the past and future as well every time I close my eyes now it seems." Kim's expression changed instantly from angry to curious. "That's why I can't even look at that blasted circlet anymore. I know you got it from Almalexia not long before I killed Dagoth Ur."

"How did you-" Turning back to look at her, I had to force myself to ignore Kim's gift from my dear – yet still crazy – wife.

"Azura." That was all I needed to say. "Kim… why did that old wifey-dearest of mine give that… that _thing_ to you?" The words seemed to spark some sort of remembrance in Kim and suddenly she looked like she wanted answers and was going to get them no matter what. Myrrdin seemed to have put off wanting to see the Mazed Band to instead watch what was about to unfold.

"She told me rather cryptically that I would 'learn in due time'. Vivec was mum on the subject as well, though he asked if I knew the significance of it. So I'm going to ask the only other person, besides Sotha Sil, what said significance is." Our eyes met temporarily. "So… shall we do this the easy way? Or the hard way?" I looked at various objects in the room before I finally looked back at the circlet.

"Why, oh why, did she have to give it to you of all people?" I sighed. "I – Nerevar, I mean, gave it to Almalexia."

"So it's a gift."

"… Not exactly…" Kim frowned slightly.

"Please tell me it isn't an engagement ring?"

"That's not quite it either… try one step above that."

"Oh…" Kim said after a moment. "Why does it seem as if all of Tamriel is out to get us?"

"At least I have another reason to kill Almalexia now," I muttered irritably. I did not like how my vacation had turned out thus far. "Myrrdin, it's been a pleasure to see you after eight years. Unfortunately, I seem to have forgotten what I wanted to know. Perhaps, I'll become a Bosmer next time… or even an Altmer. Farewell." With that I envisioned somewhere else and vanished in a flash of light. I hated getting caught like that.

– – – – – –

— _Turdas, 1st Sun's Dawn 3E428 —_

_I can't believe that there is something in all of existence that I hate MORE than snow and cold: swamps. Yes, I'm chilling out in Black Marsh of all places. There is a lot of anti-foreigner activity and so I constantly have to avoid the groups of Argonians who sometimes search the swamps for any lone travelers. They really hate Dunmer, though a few of the ones I've met are sympathetic to me. They think I'm lost. I'm thinking about leaving soon and going off somewhere else. There's not much for me here._

– – – – – –

— _Fredas, 13th Rain's Hand 3E428 —_

_Black Marsh was a complete waste of my time. I kept getting ambushed every time I tried to close my eyes. Now I'm back in Cyrodiil heading off to various places of importance. I've checked in on the Emperor, though I didn't talk to him. I've gotten a good look at his hidden son, Martin. Great kid, even with the Daedra worship. I lodged at Weynon Priory for a night and talked with Jauffrey about a few things. I mainly told him about Morrowind and what would happen there soon. I'm beginning to get the feeling that I need to finish the job in Mournhold. But I don't want to go back quite yet. I should probably go see Azura while I'm here as well as the other Daedra. Even Mehrunes. Mehrunes is going to be a little angry with me when I tell him that his grand scheme won't work._

I dispelled my nighteye enchantment as I put my journal back into my satchel. I was going to see Azura tomorrow. I needed sleep if I wanted to be awake before dawn.

_I was standing in Ald'ruhn as what seemed to be an ash storm blew through the air. It wasn't just an ash storm though. Looking up, I saw the completely red sky and saw the lightning that I hadn't seen in over thirteen years. There was an Oblivion gate nearby. As I tried to start searching for it, I found that I couldn't move. All around me people were screaming as they ran away from the large crab shell that served as the homes of many of House Redoran's councilors. There, on top of the shell, was the gate to Oblivion… and from it poured an army of Daedra. The Redoran guards rushed forward to fight the horde, but to no avail. They were brushed aside like flies. Within a matter of minutes, Ald'ruhn was being wiped off the map. Demora, atronachs, clannfear and scamps laid waste to the buildings, especially the Ald'ruhn Temple. The worse part about it was: I was powerless to stop it._

I woke up gasping for breath just as the first vestiges of dawn crept over the horizon. I was positive that I had just had another dream of the future. Up until now I had always thought that the Oblivion gates only appeared in Cyrodiil. Now I knew otherwise. Morrowind was going to be exterminated… unless I did something to save it.

"Killian?" I called, knowing she had probably been following me since I left Frostcrag.

"Yes," she answered, appearing in front of me. She appeared worried.

"If I don't live through the Oblivion crisis…" I couldn't finish the rest of that statement. I knew that I would survive Bloodmoon, but I had doubts about surviving the thousands of Oblivion gates that would appear throughout the entire world of Nirn when the Emperor was assassinated.

"You'll live, Aodh, or Kieran will kill you." I couldn't help but laugh slightly, though my laughter sounded empty.

"The world doesn't stand a chance." I said soberly.

"Not if you, Kieran, and Admia die." Killian seemed to be getting irritated with my sudden pessimism. "Why the fatalistic attitude? Last night you were still feeling like you could take on all of Oblivion and live." I winced at the words. "What?"

"That's precisely what will kill me. The gates to Oblivion will open everywhere. I watched Ald'ruhn, a _Vvardenfell_ city, be destroyed by the armies of Mehrunes Dagon. That's just one city. There's no telling how many more gates there will be. What I saw was part of the gift of foresight Azura gave me. I saw the future." What happened next caught me off guard: Killian slapped me… hard.

"So you saw the future. Get over it. Kieran is meant to break the prophecy concerning Martin and you didn't even follow the Nerevarine prophecies completely. If you're worried that the world will be destroyed by the force of Oblivion, then _stop_ it!" I sat there on the ground, rubbing my stinging cheek. "Now are you going to start moving to stop this or do I need to hit you again?" I glared at Killian for a moment.

"Go to hell." With that, I disappeared in a flash of white light, only to reappear at Azura's shrine. Dawn was still underway and the other worshippers jumped at my sudden appearance.

"Is there something we can do for you?" One of them asked. I ignored him and glared up at the statue.

"Are you going to talk to me right away or shall I get some of that glow dust for you?" There was no answer, to which I responded by grinding my teeth and turning to find one of the glowing buggers that I needed to kill for the aforementioned dust. Just as I took a step, however, I blacked out.

– – – – – –

I groaned as I rolled onto my stomach. My eyes were shut completely and I felt a soft breeze blow against my face. Taking a breath, I almost gagged as I smelled something similar to perfume. I couldn't stand smells like that. My nose was just way too sensitive at times. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was lying in a garden inside of a silver city. The colors were blurred as if they were painted there and then washed with water. I remembered reading a description like this a couple of years back. I was in Moonshadow, the Oblivion Realm belonging to Azura. Looking around, I went to draw one of my Akaviri katanas, but found all of my weapons missing.

"I thought it best that you were unarmed this meeting. Nerevar was not overcome by being in my home and so it was safe to assume that you would not be either," I heard Azura say not far off to my right. She was standing at the edge of the flower garden and was smiling knowingly at me.

"Why bring me here? Why not just talk to me the normal way?" I demanded.

"Because it was crucial, these words are meant for only the Sword. The Star's shadow hears all. The true Shadow is everywhere."

"Killian can hear and you have no idea where Admia actually is… got it. So what's so crucial?" The Daedric Prince smiled.

"The Sword is forward, but unsure. The gates will open and they shall be closed. The Dunmer House of Telvanni shall fight an impasse. Vivec shall perish, the great city taken by the sea. The dwellers of the swamp shall rise up and show their fury. The Empire will lie in ruins, the provinces broken. Your place of battle twice in the past shall lay waste to all of Morrowind. A wave shall strike. Your people shall flee, Nerevarine. When the time comes that you must choose who to protect, your decision will affect the lives of millions." I studied Azura with sad eyes.

"I can stop it, can't I? I can make it so that Nirn isn't overrun with the armies of Mehrunes?" Azura didn't answer. "Please, Azura, answer me." I was almost in tears as I pled with her. I remembered the feeling of being powerless from my dream.

"The Sword must place his faith in what he believes. The light of Justice shall shine. The echo of Truth shall sound. The fire of Destruction quenched. You possess the tools, Nerevarine, now you must use them." My vision suddenly began to blur.

"What tools? What are you talking about?" I yelled as Moonshadow faded from my sight. Closing my eyes, I put Azura's words to memory.

When I opened them again, I was back in front of the Daedric Prince's shrine. I fell to my knees in shock as my mind tried to piece together what Azura had told me. I shut my eyes again as hard as I could to stop the tears that were starting to flow. My thoughts were racing as I punched the ground in frustration. "Damn it, Azura," I wept, my voice cracking. "Damn you, Myrrdin. Damn you for being right about me." The other worshippers gave me a wide berth. "Killian, don't tell Kim about my dream. This is something I must do myself. Tell her I said to stay focused on the Mythic Dawn plot and Martin." Even though I didn't hear anything, I knew Killian had heard me.

I stayed there on my knees with my face against the earth as the tears continued. After a moment, a worshipper stepped towards me but I waved them away. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

– – – – – –

I wiped my eyes one last time before I turned away from Azura's shrine. Myrrdin had been right about me. And it was my emotions that would kill me. As far as I was concerned now though, my vacation was coming to a close. I only had four more people to see… and one of them was the root of my breakdown: Mehrunes Dagon.

Closing my eyes, I thought of Mehrunes' shrine back in Vvardenfell. When I opened them, I was standing at the feet of the statue. "Mehrunes, come out! I want to talk to you!"

"It takes courage to call me a second time, mortal. Why have you summoned me? I have already deemed you worthy of my razor," the voice of the Daedric Prince of Destruction boomed after a moment.

"Your plan of coming to the mortal plane… I know about it. I'm also going to stop you so long as I draw breath." There was a pause of silence. Then the sound of Mehrunes' laughter sent chills down my spine.

"You are brave, little bug. Or perhaps just stupid. You cannot think yourself powerful enough to stop me."

"Mehrunes… up yours." With that I was gone in another flash of light. When I reappeared, I was standing on a hill overlooking the Imperial City. I was in so much trouble with Mehrunes the next time I saw him. But verbally flipping him off had lifted my spirits. Putting my visit with the Daedric Prince out of my mind, I took a deep breath. Besides Kim, Myrrdin, Admia, and a handful of Daedra (which varied from zero to a few depending on how helpful they were feeling at that moment), I felt that I could only trust advice and counsel from Uriel Septim.

And so I focused on appearing in the Emperor's bedroom. Just as I did so, Uriel walked in, deep in conversation with Caius Cosades, my old boss from the Blades.

"Yes, he's blunt, sire, but he completed what he was supposed to do without me telling him what it was. He was five steps ahead of me the entire time," Caius tried to explain. "He's capable of much in a short time, perhaps leaving for a while was needed to relieve some stress. If he has something to do with your dreams, it may be affecting him as well." I had the sneaking suspicion they were talking about me.

"No, my dreams show another. A girl who descended from the stars." That was obviously Kim. For the moment I was glad I had appeared in the place I'd stood when I'd last talked with Uriel. They hadn't noticed me yet. "John's part is coming to a close."

"Then his friend, the girl-"

"Yes, her time is near. I foresee the coming of darkness, Caius, and I fear the weight of prophecy wears on them. They know what's coming from a game they played in their world, but unlike those games, if they fail now, death is real."

"Which is why we don't plan on failing," I said from my corner. Both men started at my voice. Turning, Uriel smiled while Caius appeared dumbstruck. "Thanks for the complements, by the way, Caius. Nice to know you believe in me."

"Hello, John." Uriel's voice was pleasant. "You don't normally come just to talk for nothing, what is on your mind?"

"Your death at the hands of the Mythic Dawn," I answered bluntly. Caius paled at the words. "The Oblivion gates open because you die. You know how you'll end and you just let it happen."

"One should not escape their proper fate. I die at the hands of assassins, yes, but I am old. My time is ending."

"Even if that means the Empire will be ripped to shreds by the forces of Mehrunes Dagon?" If Caius had paled before, then he'd just become a ghost now. "Morrowind will fall… hard. They're powerless to stop it. I'm sure it will be similar in the other provinces as well."

"Then you may change it. You have already completed and broken a prophecy, it shall not be hard to change the future you know is in store." I wanted to argue, but I knew it was useless. Uriel was right of course. I could change everything if I wanted. I could stop his assassination. I could even close the Oblivion gates, if I failed in saving the Emperor. He was absolutely right.

"One last thing," I said. Uriel's eyebrow rose slightly. "How much did I say in the two years I was in a coma?"

Uriel didn't answer for a while. "It sounded like your entire life. All of your memories, all of your dreams, even everything you ever wanted to learn. There were many times you had conversations with yourself, sometimes even saying that you didn't know what certain words meant from other languages. You even wondered how you knew the languages so fluently." I looked at the ground. I could remember it. There had been moments where I had woken up, but my eyes stayed shut. Slowly, I nodded.

"Farewell, Uriel. I don't think we'll meet again. This time I'm certain of it."

"Then farewell, John." I turned to leave before I stopped.

"Caius… have you seen Kieran yet?"

"No."

"Please pass on my message," I said. "And tell her that we may not see each other again for a long time."

"I'll do that. Good luck, kid." Then I disappeared.

– – – – – –

I was lying on the bed in the small house where I had first met Admia. I knew she would come here eventually, even though a week had passed since I had arrived. I needed to talk to her. I needed to tell her something. I chuckled silently at myself. I had a few years to go and I was already setting my affairs in order. Finally the front door opened and I sat up. Admia would be able to tell I was here. I had spent the better part of the first day cleaning my skin of the dye and going for a far more believable Bosmer appearance. That was the first thing Admia noticed as she opened the door to the bedroom and smiled politely at me.

"Hello, Aodh."

"Hello, Admia." I could see the amulet I had given her hanging from around her neck. "Still wearing my gift, I see." Admia nodded as her fingers rose to touch it. "I hope it has been useful." Admia smiled again.

"Yes, thank you. I have been searching for information that could help both you and your friend. My search has led me to stealing one of the Elder Scrolls in case you should fail." My eyebrows rose in surprise. "The ability to rewrite history would be useful." I nodded. I understood her thoughts.

Neither of us spoke for a moment. "So, uh, how have you been?" I managed to ask after a while.

"You didn't wait for me to arrive just to ask me that?" She responded, smiling.

"No, but I can't seem to remember what it originally was. It's good to see you at least." I looked down at the spot she had been hit with the ebony dart a few months before.

"I've been feeling okay." I let out a sigh as she sat down. I was irritated that I had no idea of what to say. "Hey, Aodh… take care of yourself." I smiled sadly and nodded as I stood. Since I couldn't remember what I was going to talk about, there wasn't any point in my sticking around any longer.

"You too, Admia," I replied. I hated my memory at times. I could remember things that I never would have before, but when it came to people and conversation: zilch, zip, nothing, nada. I even had planned to visit Vivec, but I decided against it. I needed to get back to work.

As I left the house, I smiled. Even though I had forgotten what I was going to speak to her about, it had been nice to at least see the Graviamer. I didn't doubt that Kim and I were among the very few she would ever be visible for. I was also glad that she was wearing the amulet I'd given her years before. Looking in the direction I knew Mournhold was in, my smile became confident again. "Time to kill the crazy wife…"


	3. The Sword of Fire

**A/N:** Again with the BAMF attitude. When writing this fic, I found myself making a lot of references. The _I Love Lucy_ reference is one such example. Some never made it into the story... they were mostly made over the phone as I plotted with Kim from 595 miles away. They were fun and interesting times...

One thing I forgot to mention about the time and date thing... Kim and I tried to coordinate our meetings, but somewhere we messed up. If you ever read her side of the story and notice this, I apologize... and don't particularly care.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series, or characters. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

**Chapter 2 – The Sword of Fire**

Loredas, 21st Rain's Hand, 3E428

* * *

><p>"Oh, Almalexia, I'm home!" I called in my best Ricky Ricardo voice as I walked into the Temple. I had already stolen the second piece to Trueflame. The attendants looked at me in disgust and horror. I had just been disrespectful to their goddess.<p>

"Excuse me, outlander…" One of them started to say, not bothering to hide his dislike of me.

"Do you mind?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm here to see my wife… your goddess, if you want to call her that." Both Granny Varis and Fedris Hler wore expressions of astonishment. "The only reason I look like a Bosmer is because a Karanmer's natural appearance sticks out too much."

"Let him enter," I heard Almalexia's familiar voice announce. Flashing both attendants a smirk, I walked right up to the doors of the High Chapel and pushed them open. Almalexia was floating there, obviously surprised to see me.

"What? You didn't expect me to be reincarnated, destroy your immortality, and not come visit you, did you?" All of Almalexia's personal guard immediately reached for their swords. "Calm down, kiddies. This is a conversation between adults. Children like you don't need to get involved." Almalexia smiled.

"Hello, Nerevar. You look different," she said calmly. "But the appearance of a Bosmer suits you. But the features I remember are still there." I gave her one of my famous "bite me" smirks. "May I ask what your purpose here is?"

"Good, right to the point, just as I like it." My expression suddenly became serious. "Why Kim? Why give her the circlet?"

"It no longer serves me. Don't you remember? You yourself had placed the curse upon it." I did remember. It had been too powerful for me to just give Almalexia and let her betray me. Sure, my past life had loved her, but I wasn't stupid. I had seen her lust for power, which is why I had made her, Vivec, and Sotha Sil all swear oaths to never use Kagrenac's tools. If she betrayed me, the curse would come into effect and the circlet's powers would no longer be hers.

"Next reason: I have something you want and you have something I want." Almalexia nodded. Calmly I withdrew the Mazed Band from a small pouch on my belt. "Barilzar's Mazed Band, taken from the lich himself. In return for this, I want the third piece of Trueflame." Almalexia's eyes were fixed on the ring held into between my thumb and index finger. "I already know a few of the powers of this ring. I already know what you are going to do with it. If you want, we could duke it out right here and I walk away with both the ring and Trueflame, but I want to give you a chance. Even if you did betray me." Once again, surprise flitted across her face. "Oh, I know a lot more than you think I do. I know how this is all going to end. I know how to stop the Empire from falling into pieces." I smiled confidently. "I even know the fate of Morrowind should everything I plan to stop come to pass, despite my best efforts."

"You are wrong about one thing, my husband."

"Oh?" I was interested to hear what it was she thought I had incorrect. It would be a cold day in hell before I was wrong about anything concerning the future that Kim, Admia, and I did not work to change.

"My immortality is intact." I couldn't help the snort of laughter that came as my response.

"Even after I destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan?" Almalexia almost paled. "Let me tell you something, dear. You're mortal now. You may still be alive, but death shall come to you. When you destroy the old Star, the reborn king you shall seek. The battle will be quick, the blade of lightning and the lich's ring recovered, and the end of the Tribunal shall be marked." I blinked. Where had those words come from? I already knew the answer without even having to think about it. Azura. Azura had just made me her temporary oracle. Even Almalexia was taken aback.

"Those words… she spoke similar ones as well." It was a whisper, but I heard it nonetheless. Calmly, I cleared my throat, snapping Almalexia from her thoughts.

"Do we have a deal?" Almalexia didn't speak as the third and final portion of Trueflame appeared in her hand. Using my magicka, I grabbed hold of the fragment and let the ring drift towards my soon-to-be-dead wife. Finally, I had the last piece of Trueflame in my grasp. "It's been good to see you again, Almalexia. I fear though that the next time we meet, it won't be under such peaceful circumstances. Goodbye. Don't destroy Mournhold while I'm gone."

The Hands all took a step forward, but I spun on my heel and walked calmly out. I stopped as I heard a sword being unsheathed. My smirk was mirthful. "They just never learn." I pivoted just in time to grab my attacker's (one of Almalexia's Hands) wrist before he could swing the blade.

"You n'wah. How dare you disrespect our lady and goddess!" He growled.

"I thought I told you kids to let mommy and daddy talk." He didn't see my fist as it collided with his helm, shattering it and throwing his head back with a loud snap. I had broken his neck. As I let the body fall, I relieved it of the sword and sheath. He wouldn't be needing it anymore. "If any more of you have the idea to attack me, I'd advise against it. You'll be dead before you can even begin to swing your sword." Nobody moved. "That's what I thought."

I didn't bother to finish walking out the rest of the way. Instead, I just let myself disappear in my usual flash of light.

– – – – – –

The man I was waiting to see didn't notice me as he strode into his study. It was filled with shelves upon shelves of books and on the tables were various instruments for enchanting and alchemy. I couldn't help but smile as he sat down at a desk and began writing. Sotha Sil hadn't changed one bit. I had barely taken one step though when he instantly stiffened, a shield appearing around his body. Turning, a blue ball of magic appeared in his hand as he saw me.

"Easy, you old codger. I didn't come all this way just to fight with you." Sotha Sil relaxed slightly, but the ball of magic stayed. "Maybe the Bosmer appearance doesn't make me easier for you to recognize, but I had to choose something, and blue eyes aren't exactly those of a Dunmer. I needed a modern disguise, unlike you, who rarely ventures from his tower these days." The look of recognition on Sotha Sil's face was priceless.

"Nerevar?" I bowed low and with a flourish.

"You may call me Aodh, if you wish. But yes, I'm the Nerevarine." The ball of magic was instantly gone.

"It is good to see you after these many, many years, my friend." Sotha Sil was smiling.

"If you're glad I'm here, why did you betray me?" Sotha Sil appeared astonished.

"Why would I betray you? You know what we went through. You know how hard it was to hide our true identities. You know-" I cut him off.

"No, Sotha Sil, I do not." I looked at him sternly as I stepped towards him. "I don't have all of my memories back. That's why I'm here. If you want me to trust you, reforge my blade." With those words, I tossed all three pieces of Trueflame onto the table in front of him. "I know you can. I know that if you didn't really betray me, you will. You'll do it for the sake of our friendship at least."

"Almalexia held one of these pieces in case you returned. But, Nerevar, understand that it was not I who poisoned those robes." I nodded. Once again, the memory came after I needed it originally.

"I know, I remember now. Almalexia seduced Vivec and planned the entire murder herself," I assured him. "I was alive long enough to know that you had not done the deed nor participated. I am sorry you had to live knowing that I had been killed by those we trusted. Now, Sotha Sil," I motioned to the sword fragments, "please…" The Varlaismer nodded and soon the pieces were floating between us.

"I have had the pleasure of training your friend in the ways of magicka," Sotha Sil told me as he broke off various pieces and put them in the correct positions.

"I know; Azura sent me the dream."

"Ah, so she's given you the gift of sight?" I nodded. "I know it can be worse than a gift, but you must accept it."

"I can." I studied the elf I had previously known as my greatest friend. "Almalexia shall come here to kill you soon."

"I know," Sotha Sil replied, not even appearing to be listening as he worked his magic. "My life ends in at least one more decade. No more than two. So I am prepared. I did not care much for immortality. Azura was correct. Matters that weigh only years on mortals weigh on gods forever."

"I can save you," I told him. "We can fight her together." He stopped working for a moment to look at me, though the partially fixed blade was still suspended in the air. "Kim needs your help. We need your help. Nirn needs your help." Sotha Sil studied me again.

"If we succeed, will you let me possess the Mazed Band?"

"How did you-"

"There is not much concerning magic I do not know and I know Almalexia has desired the Mazed Band for centuries. The scent of its magic is still on you, which means you traded it for Almalexia's piece of Trueflame." I nodded only once.

"If you live, it is yours, my friend." Sotha Sil smiled and we both stood there, watching the reassembling of my sword. Within minutes, the deed was done and suddenly the sword roared to life as flames surrounded the blade. Slowly it floated towards me and stopped to allow me to wrap my fingers around the hilt. It was mesmerizing to behold and Sotha Sil was admiring his work as well.

"What is bothering you, Nerevar?" Sotha Sil asked. Suddenly, my mind filled with memories. I remembered battles, people, everything. Heat rose to my face as memories of Nerevar and Almalexia surfaced randomly… and they were far from the PG rating. I shook my head and ushered in different memories. Looking up at Sotha Sil, I knew instantly that the Varlaismer never would betray me or Nerevar (especially Nerevar). We (meaning Sotha Sil and Nerevar) were brothers… well, half-brothers. Our (their) mother had gone through two marriages. Sotha Sil had been older, but his father died in one of Sotha Sil's magicka bursts. Mine (Nerevar's) died as he attempted to train me (Nerevar) to use a sword. "Nerevar?"

The images faded from my conscious mind at Sotha Sil's voice. "Sorry," I apologized. "The blade just brought back memories." I took a deep breath. "The Empire is going to be destroyed in a few years time if we don't stop Mehrunes' forces." Sotha Sil laughed.

"I thought he would try something eventually. My pact with the Daedra is valid as long as they want it to be." I spun Trueflame in my hand before giving it a couple of practice swings.

"I'm sorry to say that there are some Daedra Nirn would be better off without," I muttered as I studied my sword again. Sotha Sil nodded.

"We cannot kill them permanently, however," he responded. I looked up and gazed into his eyes.

"I think I just found out how."

"Oh?" With my freehand I drew Mehrunes' Razor from the sheath on my left thigh. "Ah… the dagger given to mortals from Mehrunes himself. It would be risky, but it is theoretically possible to kill the Prince of Destruction with that dagger."

"I know," I said, flipping it in the air, catching the tip of the blade and suddenly throwing it at the table between us. The dagger lodged itself up to the hilt into the wood. "That's why I'll kill him myself."

"I see… and why am I needed?"

"While Mehrunes worshippers are trying to bring him here, gates to Oblivion will open all over Nirn, letting loose armies of his servants." I smiled grimly. "I've already dreamed of Ald'ruhn's annihilation. I'm not going to let it come to pass, but that will just be the beginning."

"Your friend is involved in this upcoming crisis then?"

"She's the one who is meant to stop it. I'm just here to provide aid as needed." Sotha Sil nodded.

"Well, it would be a sad thing to see Tamriel laid to waste. Very well, we shall fight Almalexia together when she comes to kill me." Walking forward, I slid Mehrunes' Razor from the table and sheathed it again.

"Thank you," I said before I turned to leave.

"Wait, Nerevar." Sotha Sil picked something up and threw it towards my turned back. Without looking at it, I caught the object. It was Trueflame's scabbard. Turning my head, I smiled.

"I'll see you soon, brother." Calmly, I began to walk forward. After a few steps, I was gone in my usual flash of light.

– – – – – –

The city of Vivec at sunset was beautiful, like it always was. I stood at the base of the steps leading up to Vivec's palace. I was still wearing my back leather armor, but no cloak. I had also replaced my Daedric katana with Trueflame, though my enchanted Akaviri katanas were still on my back and the Razor and the Fang were still strapped to my thighs. I still had my usual arsenal of throwing knives as well. And I wasn't about to take them off to visit Almalexia's lover.

I dashed up the steps and nodded at the Ordinators standing guard at the entrance to the one-room "palace". As I walked towards the door, they moved to block me. One of my eyebrows rose while I stopped and stared at them evenly. "Come on, boys, let's not do this today. I really don't want to make you swim back up here." Once again I saw the normal response: hands going to weapons. "Fine… let's do this the hard way."

I ducked under one mace before grabbing the Ordinator's armor and twisting my hips to throw him. The second one stopped instantly as his partner flew at least a hundred yards and fell into the water surrounding Vivec. My smile clearly dared the man to attack me. He didn't and I walked past him and made sure to close the door to the palace behind me.

Vivec hadn't changed at all. He was hovering, just like Almalexia, in a meditative pose. "Nerevarine… I did not expect to see you again."

"I didn't expect to see you again either… or at least I wished I would never see you again," I told him. "Wraithguard, Vivec; you gave it to Kim. Did you expect her to destroy the heart instead of me?" I wasn't angry. I just wanted an answer.

"No, I wished for her to give it to you and to teach you how to use it," the half-Chimer, half-Dunmer looking man explained. "You have obtained Trueflame," he noted.

"Yes, I have," I said. Then something hit me. Azura's words rang in my head. 'Vivec shall perish, the great city taken by the sea.' "Vivec, is there anything that could destroy this city instantly?" He looked at me in surprise, though it showed for only an instant.

"Yes," he answered. "A number of things can do that. Red Mountain erupting is one example. A tsunami could accomplish the same end. And… ah, yes, the Ministry of Truth…"

"The floating rock hovering in the air not far from the Temple?"

"Yes." The revelation seemed to worry Vivec. "It has been so long, I have not thought about it. The Ministry of Truth is held there by my will alone. If I were to die, it would regain its former velocity in an instant and crash into the city." 'Vivec shall perish, the great city taken by the sea.' Great… thank you so much for the tip, Azura. As if I didn't have enough to worry about already.

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"It would take Sotha Sil or Kieran to hold it in place. But it would require the power of both to stop it altogether."

"So it's a good thing I plan to help Sotha Sil live through Almalexia's attack. Thank you, at least I did something right."

"Almalexia is going to attack Sotha Sil?"

"And try to kill him. Then she'll say that he's the one who went mad, tell me to go there and kill him. Only I'll just find him dead with Almalexia wanting me to die next."

"So that is what Kieran meant… it is interesting, but then, death comes to all mortals. And we are all mortal now."

"Well, don't die too soon. If you die, we may not be able to stop your giant floating rock in time." Vivec smiled.

"No, I shall not," he assured me. "Now, you had best return to Mournhold. If Almalexia has lost her sanity, you will be needed there." I nodded and didn't bother to say goodbye as I vanished in my customary manner.

– – – – – –

I was standing in the Great Bazaar. There were a few things I could accomplish before Almalexia became overly fond of the Mazed Band. And Sotha Sil knew that he could come straight to me if she attacked him while I was away. In the meantime, there were plenty of things I could do. One of which was a drama production that bashed the Telvanni.

– – – – – –

"Excuse me, sir," Meryn Othralas called to me. "Excuse me." I nodded a greeting to him and gave a small smile. "I couldn't help but notice-"

"You're putting on the play 'The Horror of Castle Xyr', aren't you?" I asked, interrupting him. He gave a sad smile. "I've been looking forward to watching it."

"Yes, well, as I was saying, you look remarkably similar to our lead actor. Unfortunately, he caught a case of the collywobbles and can't perform. If I can't find a replacement in the next few hours, the show is done before it even starts!" He looked worried.

"Would this illness come in the form of a Morag Tong assassin and a revenge driven Telvanni diplomat?" Meryn appeared astounded.

"H-how did you-"

"I'll take the part and stop the assassin at the same time without breaking stride," I told him. "If you'll have me that is…" Meryn was speechless.

"Yes, yes, of course. Thank you, sera, thank you so very much." The director seemed overcome with joy. "May I ask: have you ever done theater before?"

"I did it a few times many years back and I've practiced off and on since," I answered. "Don't worry, they'll love me." I held up my gloved hands. "And I'm a quick enough study that I won't miss any lines in the entire production." He seemed even more relieved at my words. Quickly he produced a script and pushed it into my hands. I took no time at all in beginning to memorize it.

– – – – – –

I knocked on the stage set's door and waited for it to be opened before I stepped inside. I had changed my appearance to that of an Imperial. Sotha Sil had been gracious enough to help me with that and he smiled at his latest project (me) as I looked around the set as if studying the place. Sotha Sil had also thought to hide his own appearance as well.

"Good evening to you, serjo," the Dunmer woman playing Anara said opening the play.

"Good evening. Is your master home?" I asked, put on my best Imperial voice and aiding it with Zenithar's Wiles. I was going to make the audience love this.

"No, serjo, it's only me here. My master, Sedura Kena Telvanni Hordalf Xyr, is at his winter estate. Is there something I can do for you?"

My line: "Possibly. Would you mind if I came in?"

"Not at all, serjo. Please. May I offer you some flin?" I looked around again as I was supposed to.

I shook my head. "No, thank you. What's your name?"

"Anara, serjo." I studied her carefully.

"Anara, when did your master leave Scath Anud?" The actress seemed to think for a moment.

"More than a fortnight ago. That's why it's only me here in the castle, serjo. All the other servants and slaves who tend to his lordship travel with him. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is. Do you know an Ashlander by the name of Sul-Kharifa?"

"No, serjo. I know no one by that name." I studied her again.

"Then you aren't likely to now. He's dead. He was found a few hours ago dying of frostbite in the ashlands. He was hysterical, nearly incomprehensible, but among his last words were 'castle' and 'Xyr'." Anara looked like she couldn't believe her ears.

"Dying of frostbite in summertide in the ashlands? B'vek, that's strange. I suppose it's possible that my master knew this man, but being an Ashlander and my master being of the House of Telvanni, well, if you'll pardon me for being flippant, serjo, I don't think they would be friends." My eyes found something and I stepped towards it before stopping.

"That is your master's library?" I motioned to a second part of the stage. "Would you mind if I looked in?"

"Please, serjo, go wherever you want. We have nothing to hide. We're loyal Imperial subjects."

I made sure that my next line was played by the book. I couldn't be offended, though I was the head of House Telvanni as well. I just made sure to say it without sarcasm. "As, I hear, are all Telvanni." Anara opened her mouth to speak as a member of the audience rushed me from the side. I dodged him and stepped into the "library". "The library needs dusting."

"Yes, serjo. I was just doing that when you knocked at the door." She seemed to be having trouble remembering her lines as the assassin rushed me again. As I had promised Meryn, I didn't even stop acting as I lashed out behind me suddenly with my leg.

"I'm grateful for that. If you had finished, I wouldn't notice the space in the dust where a rather large book has recently been removed." I resumed my normal posture as the assassin clutched at his ribs where I'd kicked him. "Your master is a wizard, it seems." Before the Morag Tong killer could recover, I picked him up with my magicka and threw him over the crowd. Anara stammered for her next line.

"No, serjo. I mean he studies a lot, but he don't cast no spells, if that's what you mean by wizard. He's a kena, went to college and everything.…" We continued on with the play. I acted as if nothing had happened, but the actress seemed shocked by my performance. Apparently, Meryn hadn't warned her of my promise.

– – – – – –

"Sera, that was wonderful. Better than Tarvus could ever do." Meryn was thrilled by how smoothly the play had gone. "And the way you came through on your promise was astounding. May I ask, sera, for your name?"

"Aodh Ailill, I'm the Nerevarine." My voice sounded matter-of-fact. "I'm also the Grandmaster of the Morag Tong and did not approve this hit. To top it off, I'm the Archmagister of House Telvanni. My diplomat is an idiot and for that I apologize." I bowed respectfully. Meryn was more than speechless. He looked ready to drop dead from a sudden heart attack. I thought I'd have to pick his mouth up off the ground with how it was hanging open. "You won't have this type of trouble again, so long as Tarvus stays away from women who are already spoken for. Tell him that. Let him know who saved his hide."

"Y-yes, sera." Smiling, I turned around. Just as I did, screaming erupted as the door to the Plaza Brindisi Dorom crashed open. I caught sight of Sotha Sil out of the corner of my eye. He looked grim as a throng of both hulking and verminous frabricants stormed into the Great Bazaar.

"The end begins," I muttered. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready to fight beside you, Nerevar." I merely nodded.

"Then do it." At that moment, three of the dinosaur-looking verminous fabricants charged us. I felt Sotha Sil's hand clap me on the shoulder and I had to restrain myself from reacting to it, even though I knew what was about to happen. Unlike with my magic, no light appeared to show that Sotha Sil was doing anything. However, I suddenly felt a rush of strength flood my body. It was the same spell that enabled Nerevar to fight an entire army by himself and not even break a sweat. Be quick about it, my brother. You know the time limit. Sotha Sil's voice rang in my mind. "Two minutes or thirty seconds?"

"I'm giving you thirty. There is no need for any more than that." He was right. To me the entire world seemed to suddenly move much slower, even the fabricants appeared to be almost a dead standstill. Taking a deep breath I cleared my mind and delved into Nerevar's memories. Then I drew Trueflame. The heat of its fire made me quake with anticipation. In an instant I was standing behind the attacking fabricants. They seemed completely frozen for an instant before they collapsed to the ground, having been cut into pieces.

My smile was one of crazed victory. Memories didn't do the feeling I was having any justice. I felt incredible. I felt invincible. I felt like a true Karanmer!

– – – – – –

Sotha Sil looked over the scene I'd created. Everyone was avoiding me like a plague and I didn't care one wit. I was just studying the man who was my past life's half-brother. Finally the Varlaismer turned to me. "It is time to teach you what memories cannot. Are you ready, Nerevar?"

"Yes." That was all I had to say. Clapping me on the shoulder again, Sotha Sil and I just vanished, once again with no flash of light.


	4. The Mad Goddess

**A/N:** These last two chapters ended up being short for some reason. I don't know why. They just did. Once more I'm too lazy to rewrite them, so you're stuck with the shortness. Nothing to say here except that reviews are and always have been welcome.

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series, or characters. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

**Chapter 3 – The Mad Goddess**

Middas, 27th Mid Year, 3E428

* * *

><p>I was breathing heavily as Sotha Sil launched yet another fireball at me. I was already reacting of course and dodged it with perfect ease. But I was tiring rather quickly. Against the next fireball I stood still. Sotha Sil had told me that it was possible to temporarily tweak my ability to absorb spells. I could make it nonexistent or even make it so that any spell thrown at me not cast by myself would just be taken into my body as the energy it was.<p>

The fireball did exactly as I intended it to do and I breathed a sigh of relief. Dodging was my first instinct, with block followed close behind. Taking the hit was not like me. Though I did stray from my instincts occasionally, it wasn't often enough for me to get over being uneasy about standing my ground when I could simply move. Finally Sotha Sil nodded and I took a deep breath and forced my breathing to come under control. The point of this final training exercise was to push my body to its limits and then push it further. Now I just had one final step: unlocking my suppressed power once more.

Sotha Sil had taught me the trick and I loved the rush. It was only temporary because it strained the body. Not even a Karanmer was built to be completely invincible. If I were to push my body too far, I could either cripple myself… or I could die. That was why Nerevar and Sotha Sil had been so close. If the worst came to pass, Sotha Sil was far more than a master at healing.

Now, I was about to check my absolute limits. Both Sotha Sil and I agreed that it needed to be done. That was why he pushed me until I was exhausted. That way I could learn just how strong I really was. Slowly, mostly due to my fuzzy thinking from fatigue, everything slowed down and my senses spiked. I could sense all that was around me. It was as if I had a mental picture of the entire room and its contents. I already knew that if one thing moved, I would feel it. Sotha Sil nodded once more, though he appeared to be moving incredibly slow. The next thing both of us knew, I was suddenly plowing my way through dozens of magical shields he'd conjured just before I rushed at him. Before I could hit him though, the Varlaismer disappeared and I pivoted swinging my arm wide to strike at him. Once more I wasn't successful. I wasn't slowing quite yet, but I had a guess at how long I could keep up this pace in my current state: about forty-five seconds. Normally, I could manage a maximum of five minutes before common sense told me that I needed to slow down. Granted, five minutes was far more than enough time to win a battle, but this was an exercise to find out my full limits, not just my normal ones.

My attack only met air again. Sotha Sil could easily keep up with me. Without his magic, he'd be just another mortal. But he'd explained that the Varlaismer could enhance their own abilities to the level of the Karanmer. The Graviamer were different. They were the only ones my heightened senses wouldn't be able to detect if I didn't want them to. That and their natural speed. They could become just as fast as I could, moving like the wind. Basically, I'd learned very quickly that all three legendary Mer races were easily capable of standing on equal terms. All it required was that they knew how to use their various abilities. Mine were pure physical and that was what I placed much of my trust in. Granted I had been a decent mage, but it was almost always accompanied by some physical skill I possessed.

"Very good, Nerevar," Sotha Sil praised. "You're learning quickly." He was floating above me, but disappeared once more as I lashed out. He could teleport as fast as I could move, which was a good thing because my speed and senses weren't the only things that were enhanced. If I hit him, he wouldn't be able to withstand the blow without serious injury.

My time was running out. My movements started to feel sluggish, but I took another deep breath to refocus myself. I easily evaded a rather large ball of multicolored magicka… and heard it explode behind me as it hit the wall. Two months of training had paid off big time. I knew that training would be over instantly if that had hit. It meant that Sotha Sil was finally pulling out the big guns.

– – – – – –

I stood facing my past-life-half-brother and smiled. It had been a hard spring and summer, but finally Sotha Sil had decided that I was as strong as I could be under his training ability, which had been incredible. I felt like an entirely new person. I had more confidence in my skills than ever. And until Kim could learn just how powerful she really was, I could beat her hands down in almost an instant… given, of course, that her magicka didn't overload as I was winning.

Sotha Sil gave me a slight smile. We had grown used to each other over the past five months. Almalexia hadn't shown up and we made periodical visits to Mournhold to make sure that she hadn't gone over the edge. We also checked in and talked to Vivec off and on to ensure that she hadn't just changed her order of killing. "You need to go now, Nerevar. When she sends you after me, I will know. I swear to you that I shall live." I nodded. We both clapped the other on the shoulder and I gazed into the eyes of the ancient elf.

"I'll be back soon."

"Oh, Nerevar," Sotha Sil said right as I prepared to leave with a teleportation spell. "Take this." He held out his hand and a large Dwemer tower shield appeared in the air between us. "This is Spell Breaker. It should be useful should your ability to absorb spells ever fail you." Carefully, I took the shield, unsure of what to say. First off, Sotha Sil knew I didn't like shields. They just slowed me down. Which meant that this was something he felt I would need to have in the future.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely.

"I know you don't use shields, but I have a feeling that it will be important somehow. Someone close to you will have need of this shield. Keep it at hand or find a way to make it so." I nodded. "You should go," he said softly. "Don't worry about me, my brother."

"Just don't die," I said before I disappeared.

– – – – – –

— _Sundas, 30th Hearthfire 3E428 —_

_Well I suppose for posterity reasons I should write down what I've learned over my training with Sotha Sil as well as over my life in Nirn._

_1) I can react instantly_

_2) Normally I use only a small fraction of my true power. I can force myself to use all of it, but only for slightly longer than five minutes at a time._

_3) I have a lot of magicka, but I can't regenerate it. Instead I can absorb spell at a 50% success rate. I can temporarily make is infallible or turn off this ability, but only for a few seconds. I can also cast spells not normally possible, but no where near the potency of the Varlaismer._

_4) I can imprint upon a weapon's "soul" and summon it from anywhere. It works the same with armor and enchanted items. Which means no more detours for supply runs!_

_5) Varlaismer and Graviamer are just as strong as I am, just not in the same ways._

_6) One of the three Mer races can pass on their memories, control, and power to another of their races. They can also seal it in personal objects, such as Nerevar's ring and Trueflame._

I closed my journal, which was now in the form of a book, and look up at the Temple from the doorway leading to the Great Bazaar. I needed to see Almalexia and find out what she was up to. Quickly, I began walking up towards the Temple doors when a rather short and poor-looking Bosmer stepped in front of me. I had seen his face before, I just couldn't remember where.

"Hello there, Wood Elf! Before you take another step, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Gaenor, and I'm... Well, I'm an entrepreneur of sorts. I was wondering if I could ask a small favor of you." Oh right, Gaenor. The idiot who thinks that he's the best con artist in Nirn and the most persuasive of speakers. But for sentimental reasons, I suddenly felt like humoring him.

"I amn't sure I can help ye, but I'll try." Welcome back Irish accent.

"Glad you said that. As you may have noticed, I'm not looking my best at the moment. I'm a little, shall we say, down on my luck, which is _not_ something I'm used to, let me tell you. At any rate, I'm looking for a little starting capital to get things rolling here in Mournhold - I've recently arrived myself, as well - and I thought you might be able to help me out. Think you could part with, say, fifty gold?" Playing along – yes, I was going to trick him – I checked through my various pockets, satchels, and pouches.

"Sorry, can't help ye," I told him. "All me gold be back in Vvardenfell." Complete and utter truth… but I could access it at any time.

"I love it that you want to help, but you don't have even that much on you? Are you sure?" The little rat thought for a moment. "Hmm. Well, perhaps we could work out some other sort of deal. Have you got maybe, I don't know, a nice ebony shortsword I could have? I mean, that'd be worth more than fifty gold, I know, but the value of that alone would solve all my problems. What do you say?" I felt one of my eyebrow raise.

"Does it look like I have an ebony shortsword on me?"

"I'm sorry, what? Oh, come on. Look at you! I'm sure you've got a whole stash of ebony weapons someplace! Probably have your own Ebony mine! I know you can spare it, so hand it over!" I nodded.

"Aye, just like I have five million gold squirreled away. But thon doesn't mean it be with me." My voice easily got across the point that my decision was final. "Now come back in two days, we'll fight, ye'll die, and I'll get on with me life." The Bosmer's face turned dark red in anger and I thought for a moment a blood vessel would burst.

"No?... NO? You don't say 'no' to me! NO ONE SAYS 'NO' TO GAENOR! Oh, don't you think I'll forget this. I'll remember you, Wood Elf, and I'll get you for it. I promise you that!" He yelled at me. "I won't forget you. Get out of my sight!" For a brief instant I considered punting him like a football. After all, what gave him the right to talk like that? I certainly didn't. Instead, I merely smirked before I walked past him. He'd find that I was much tougher than he could imagine.

The attendants were a little surprised to see me, but they let me by as I pushed open the doors to the High Chapel. Almalexia was right where I knew she'd be. She smiled at my appearance and I saw no outward indication of insanity, but I knew it was there. I could see it deep within her eyes.

"Welcome back, my husband." My face was completely serious, not a shred of the usual humor I possessed.

"Stop it with calling me your husband," I said calmly, though my tone was also forceful. "You murdered me with Vivec's help. You planned the entire thing. Including convincing Sotha Sil to discover how to use the Heart. You handed my half-brother the poisoned robes to give to me when I tried to summon Azura. Everything you have done has been for the sake of power." Though her face showed nothing, I saw Almalexia's eyes change. Her Hands didn't make a move. They had seen what I had done the last time one of them had tried to attack me. And now I was giving off such an aura that they wouldn't be stupid enough to try it again.

"I've seen those eyes before." Almalexia's voice was calm as well. "You always appear that way when you to want to kill something. It's a look that is so cold, you sent the Nord invaders running back to Skyrim."

"And if you keep pushing me, you'll go next." Instantly all of the Hands had their swords out, but none of them moved. Almalexia finally looked angry.

"You dare to threaten _me_, mortal?" She demanded, but I stood my ground. "You may have gotten stronger over these past few months, but I am still a goddess, Nerevar. Don't tempt my wrath." I smirked.

"Fine, send your hands against me," I challenged. "Let me show you why it's useless." Her bodyguards didn't wait for her orders as they charged the moment I finished issuing my challenge. They quickly stopped and all of them took a step back in what I saw was fear… as I knew they no doubt would. I was radiating such an aura of death that few would want to stand beside me, much less fight me. "You see, Almalexia, even your Hands seem to understand that I'm not the usual, everyday, run of the mill elf."

"What do you mean?" She asked, though her voice shook as I took a step forward. I brought up my hands and for a moment it looked like I was wiping my face, but when I removed my hands, I no longer appeared to be a Bosmer. My skin was more suited to that of an Altmer, but even that was an inaccurate description. I now wore the appearance of a Chimer. Myrrdin had been wrong. Karanmer didn't need to dye their skin. Just like the Graviamer and the Varlaismer, we could change our appearance. We were limited to our skin, eye, and hair color, but it was enough. I now looked exactly like Nerevar. My hair was purely white and my eyes their usual blue, but the shade had become more like the sky.

"This isn't even my true appearance," I told her. "You'll find out soon enough. But now you have a wayward hand, don't you? I think I'll pay him a visit…"

"Nerevar…" Her tone was threatening. But I just turned my back and walked out. Maybe I was straining her sanity, but it was high time that she learned who she had murdered for the sake of power that was now leaving her.

– – – – – –

"Salas Valor!" I called to the pacing Hand. As I had remembered, he was still in Godsreach. He turned to face me as I jogged up to him.

"I do not want company. Go away," he growled at me when I stopped next to him. Slowly he began to walk away and mutter to himself.

"You are right about Almalexia." Instantly, his head snapped around to look at me. "She gloried in helping others when she thought her power was set. But ever since I destroyed the Heart of Lorkhan, she has been mortal. It has driven her over the edge." Salas let out a sigh and hung his head.

"I… I served her well and faithfully. But she has changed. Once she showered her love on everyone, and it was impossible not to want to love her, to serve her, in turn. But now the only thing she loves is power – her own power. That's all she thinks about. She doesn't notice anything else... anyone else. I don't know what happened." I couldn't see his eyes, but I got the feeling that he was glaring at me. "She sent you after me, didn't she? I will never go back. Never!"

I studied him with sad eyes. "No, I'm not going to take you back to her. Almalexia has gone insane. She may have been a loving goddess once, but that is no more. There is nothing left to do to help her. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to stop her before she does something irredeemable again." I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Go with my blessing. Leave Mournhold, join with Vivec. I know he won't change. But remember that death comes to all mortals and we are all mortal in some way. I may never age, but I can still be killed. Vivec will die sometime in the future, but he is content with his remaining time." With that I gathered my magicka and watched as he vanished in a flash of light. "Good luck, Salas Valor. You may have a bigger part to play in the times to come."

A burst of magicka caused the hair on the back of my neck stand to on end. It came from the Temple. That meant that Almalexia had used the Mazed Band to teleport. And I knew right where she was going…


	5. Divine Heritage

**A/N:** Alas, this is the last chapter of the short _Tribunal _section of my story. _Bloodmoon_ was going to be longer if I can recall, but it's not complete... perhaps one of these days. What I will say about it is that I mature a lot throughout it. While I still have the superiority complex, a wrench gets thrown into it that forces me to change... if only a little.

If it weren't for what was likely my shock at failing to keep Sotha Sil alive, this would probably have been another "THIS! IS! SPARTA!" chapter. Once again, if only you could see Kim's side of this... though she hadn't gotten to the part where she gets anything from Sotha Sil yet... minus the week of training in Vvardenfell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Elder Scrolls_ titles, series, or characters. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.

**Chapter 4 – Divine Heritage**

Sundas, 30th Hearthfire, 3E428

* * *

><p>I burst into the Temple, sprinting right past the attendants. I needed to check to see if Almalexia was actually gone before I jumped to conclusions and ran off. I didn't even pause as I lowered my shoulder and slammed into the door leading into the High Chapel. The wood shattered against the force I threw against it and I looked around as the Hands drew their swords at me once more. My fears were realized. Almalexia was nowhere to be seen. I dodged the first attack effortlessly before I disappeared in a flash of light.<p>

There was Almalexia and Sotha Sil. Sotha Sil was deep in concentration as if struggling against some barrier. Then I realized that he was dodging Hopesfire instead of using magic. Almalexia had cast a silence spell on him. I watched in horror as Hopesfire finally found its target. "NO!" I yelled. But there was nothing I could do as Sotha Sil stumbled back, clutching the hole in his stomach.

"You are a fool, Sotha Sil. I am the one true goddess," Almalexia told him. "If you swear to worship me, I will let you live."

"I serve no mortal. Even when I was immortal, I only served the Daedra. I kept Nirn alive. Now, I pass it off to the Three." There was a slight smirk in his voice as he glanced over at me. I couldn't believe my eyes. Sotha Sil was dying and I hadn't been able to stop it. Almalexia followed his gaze as he collapsed and smiled cruelly at me. She wasn't wearing the Daedric mask I remembered that she should have been wearing, but it didn't matter.

"Hello Nerevarine. Here is where it ends. I shall tell my followers that you saw that it was Sotha Sil who attacked Mournhold. This Clockwork City is to be your tomb and you are to become my greatest martyr. The heroic Nerevarine, sacrificing all to protect Morrowind from the mad Sotha Sil. Fear not. I will tell the tale myself when this is done. I will tell my people how with your dying breath you proclaimed your devotion to me, the one true god. Your death will end this prophecy and unite my people again under one god, one faith, one rule by my divine law. The puppet king will lay down his arms and bow to my will. Those who do not yield will be destroyed.

"The Mazed Band has allowed me to travel to this place. Here, I slew Sotha Sil. Here, I summoned the Fabricants to attack Mournhold. I will be the savior of my people! I alone will be their salvation!

"None may stand in my way. Not you, and certainly not Vivec. He is a poet, a fool. I will deal with him when I have finished with you. And Sotha Sil… he always thought himself our better, shunning us, locking himself in this hole." I looked over at Sotha Sil who gave me a strained smile. Turning back to gaze at Almalexia, she smiled again. "You shall scream, mortal. For now, you face the one true god!" She advanced towards me as I switched back to look at Sotha Sil. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing. If I could kill Almalexia, he should be able to heal himself.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and pushed everything out of my mind. My hands went to Trueflame and the sword I had taken from the Hand I had killed in self-defense months before. I could hear Almalexia's footsteps drawing nearer. She was taking her time, obviously thinking that I was powerless against her. I knew why the Mazed Band had served her: it had wanted to go to someone who actually had the needed divine heritage to unlock its power.

'_No one knows how the Three races of Mer come into existence, not even the Daedra or the Divines. Perhaps we stem from Sithis itself. Maybe we are born of Anuiel or even Lorkhan. But whatever we are, it is clear that the creation of our races makes us divine in the way that Almalexia and Vivec are not.'_ Sotha Sil's words from my training came into my thoughts and suddenly I felt power rush through me. Almalexia's footsteps stopped and suddenly I could see the entire room in my mind, just like I had learned in my training. Only unlike before where the image had been fuzzy, I could sense everything, even down to the tiniest speck of dust.

"What are you doing, Nerevarine? Are you giving up without a fight?" Almalexia asked. Gradually, I lifted my face and my eyes snapped open. Fear swept through Almalexia. "No… Nerevar… you never said…"

"That I was a Karanmer," I finished. "I know. You remained in the dark because Sotha Sil and I thought it best that you never know. Even Vivec was too scared to say anything. The Mazed Band allowed you to come here because of Sotha Sil, Almalexia. And now it calls me." I could see my reflection in her eyes. My skin had returned to snow white and my hair to jet black. My eyes almost seemed to be glowing as I drew the two swords I carried with me, leaving my Akaviri katanas on my back. "Goodbye, Almalexia." Her eyes widened even more before she seemed to freeze completely, even Sotha Sil was frozen. Time had stopped for me.

Without any hesitation, I rushed towards the mortal goddess of the Tribunal. My blades were moving impossibly fast even in the state outside of time I was currently in. There was not a single part of Almalexia that was bigger than my little finger that Trueflame did not hit. And when I finished, I was standing behind her, sheathing my swords. Suddenly, time resumed and Almalexia gasped.

"No… how can this b-" She said before her body literally fell into pieces. I sighed with relief before rushing over to Sotha Sil who was smiling slightly, his eyes barely more than slits.

"Y-you did it, b-brother," he managed to say. "My time comes soon." I was almost in tears.

"No, Sotha Sil… heal yourself. You're a Varlaismer, capable of doing anything with magic." He laughed painfully.

"The power of another of my kind is within me, but even that is not enough. The spell to silence magicka is too strong, but perhaps the power of three shall finally be able to break it." I stared at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Help me up, brother." Carefully, I put his right arm around my neck and gently grabbed his side. Sotha Sil groaned as I got him to his feet. He nodded at a small scroll and it floated towards us before slipping into the satchel that held my journal. "Chair…" he groaned. I was as gentle as I could be as I eased him into a chair. "Take that scroll to your friend. Take this key," my pouch which had once held the Mazed Band suddenly felt heavier, "and burn my body in a pyre. Take my ashes to her as well. The key is yours. You will know what to do with it when the time comes. Now, Nerevar… b-bring me the Mazed Band."

I was quick about it, grabbing both Hopesfire and the Mazed Band from the pile of flesh that used to be Almalexia. Running back over to the dying Varliasmer, I pushed the ring into his trembling hand. Slowly, he brought the ring to his mouth and looked at me. "Goodbye, brother, don't forget who you are. It is easier to lose yourself than you would think." I didn't know what he was talking about and I could only watch as he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath on top of the Mazed Band before going limp and completely still. I bit my lip as I took the Mazed Band and placed it in the pouch that now had a key inside of it as well. Taking Sotha Sil's body in my arms, I closed my eyes and disappeared.

– – – – – –

The night air was nippy as a light breeze blew. My brother's body was lying on a stone alter underneath the stars. A black shroud covered him. It mimicked the night sky, including the moons, Masser and Secunda, both of which were completely full. Silent tears flowed down my face as I lit a flame in my hand and set it down on Sotha Sil's body, which immediately became a blaze.

I heard footsteps and didn't turn to see who was there. A hand touched my shoulder, but I didn't react. Turning my head slightly, I saw that it was Admia. On my other side was Killian, both watched the funeral pyre with somber eyes. On the other side of the flames stood a Dunmer woman in a blue dress. Azura had come to visit. Our eyes met and she nodded.

"You have done well, Karanmer. The death of Almalexia is a boon for all of Morrowind, though it may take time for this to be understood. She would have betrayed the Dunmer as surely as she betrayed all those she loved. This was her curse, and this was her undoing.

"Weep not for your brother, Sotha Sil. He shed his mortality long ago, and I am certain his death was no small relief to him. These gods lived with the burden of a power no mortal was meant to possess.

"Your work in Morrowind is not finished, Nerevarine. Vivec still lives, but I believe his time grows short. Protect my people. Defend these lands. Let these people suffer no longer. Now go, divine one. Embrace your destiny, and go with my blessing." I nodded slightly and watched as the flames continued to burn before they consumed their fuel. I stepped forward and withdrew another pouch from one of my satchels. I picked up the ashes with my magicka and deposited them into the small, leather bag.

"You were a good man, brother. I shall protect Morrowind for you. I will never forget you. Rest in peace, Sotha Sil the Varlaismer." Turning back to face Admia and Killian, I wiped my eyes. Instantly, my appearance shifted back to what it had been before Sotha Sil died. I had returned to looking like a Chimer. "Thank you for coming," I told them as I placed the bag of ashes in my satchel again. I also moved the pouch with the key and the Mazed Band into the same satchel. "Don't tell Kim… I want to tell her the next time I see her."

"Which will be…" Killian said. I studied her for a moment.

"Sometime within the next few years, perhaps. Don't count on me coming to the rescue in Cyrodiil too often. As Azura said, I'm needed in Morrowind. I have to fulfill the Bloodmoon Prophecies as well. I'll keep in touch though." I turned my face to look at Admia. "Admia… trust yourself completely. I don't know of any other Graviamer and I don't know the extent of your powers, but through that trust comes understanding about what you are. I'm still not entirely certain what a Karanmer is, but what I do know is that we were born for a reason. What I do know is that when I understood that a Karanmer wasn't just another race of Mer, time for everything but me stopped long enough for me to kill Almalexia." I looked at Nerevar's ring on my finger. "Search for clues of past Graviamer. If they left things behind, the objects may contain some of their power and memories."

I turned around and gazed at the spot Azura had been standing. "It's going to be a tougher road from now on. The Third Era is coming to a close. I don't have much time to waste before all Oblivion breaks loose, and I'm going to kill Mehrunes myself."

"You can't kill a Daedric Prince," Killian pointed out. I glanced over my shoulder at the shadow. "Can you?" Before either of them knew what was happening, I drew the Razor and threw it. It missed Killian's head by millimeters before embedding itself in a tree behind her.

"There's your answer," I told her. "And before you get angry, Killian, know that I don't miss. Period." The Daedric artifact flew back to my hand and I put it back in its sheath. "Know that Kim can be given whatever artifact she wishes by the Daedric Princes, but if they have ever been in my possession, they belong to me. If I wish it, I could take away Auriel's Bow or the Spear of Bitter Mercy. But I don't need them. If any of my artifacts disappear, they won't be gone long. Not since I've learned how to touch their souls." Killian glared, but didn't say anything.

"What are you going to do with Hopesfire?" Admia asked. I looked down at the blade, which had replaced the sword I had taken from her dead Hand. Somehow, even though I had imprinted myself on its "soul", I knew it wasn't mine. It would serve me as long as I needed it, but once the blade that had belonged to Almalexia came into the presence of its next owner, I would never be able to draw the sword from its scabbard. That was the feeling I got from the weapon. And I accepted it. I also knew who the next owner would likely be. Just as Almalexia's circlet served Kim, so would Hopesfire. And I was prepared for the moment when she would need to take it.

"I'm going to keep it until the rightful owner requires it," I answered. Killian glared at me again.

"Being a little cryptic, aren't you?" I managed a slight smile, but it hardly reached my eyes.

"We all know who that person is," I responded. Killian smirked.

"Then let me take it to Kieran and relieve you of something you don't need." I smirked at the shadow's ignorance. I had learned much more about weapons from both Nerevar's memories and Sotha Sil's teachings than Killian would ever know. Drawing the blade, I held it out in my hands.

"Then take it, if you can." Killian eyed me suspiciously before she reached out her hand. When her fingers were inches from the hilt of Hopesfire, Admia grabbed her wrist.

"You aren't able to hold it." Admia's voice was serious as always.

"Why not?" Killian shook off Admia's grip and her fingers touched Hopesfire. My spirits lifted slightly as I watched the shadow receive such a burst of electricity that her body spasmed and her hair stood on end. It was as if she were being hit with a powerful, yet non-lethal, taser. Finally, she pulled away and glared. "You frelling knew that would happen, didn't you?" She yelled at me. I shrugged. I hadn't known what to expect really, but I had known that she wouldn't be allowed to touch Hopesfire, even if she was Kim's shadow. The only reason I could touch it was probably because I had killed Almalexia. That or my abilities as a Karanmer. Smiling, I sheathed the blade once more.

"Happy?" I asked. "I'm going to hold onto it for a while, but when the time comes, you can rest assured that it will be in Kim's hands, even if I have to chuck it all the way across Nirn." I nodded at both of them. "Thanks for cheering me up slightly, but there are things I need to do. Killian… keep Kim alive until I can take over." The shadow nodded and Admia smiled at me before I waved farewell. Walking away from them, I disappeared after a few steps.

– – – – – –

I ground my teeth in frustration as I poured over the library I had spent practically all of my free time building. It was located in the Velas Manor in Mournhold. I had disposed of the wizard when his wannabe-mage brother decided to attack me and then his real-mage brother went after revenge. All that was there was enough food to keep me alive, a desk, a table, a couple of chairs, a bed, and shelves upon shelves of books. I had gotten rid of the other nonessentials. It was well lit from lanterns, but I kept them far from the books. If I needed more light, I could simply conjure it.

Truth be told, my library had actually been spread out all over Morrowind, but I knew that I needed a real place of study and this was the best option. I had even locked the door with my most powerful lock spell. But now I was going through all of my books, trying to find some clue as to what dangers could plague Morrowind. There wasn't much. I already knew about the Oblivion Crisis, Red Mountain, the tsunami, and the Ministry of Truth. I knew that there was the possibility that the Argonians and Khajiits could revolt, which was why I made it my goal to abolish slavery years before.

Closing my eyes, I let out an irritated sigh. Looking up from _A Short History of Morrowind_, I looked over the other books and found my gaze resting on the book _Mysterious Akavir_. Deciding to trust my instincts, I closed my history book and summoned the book on Akavir to me with my magicka. As I opened it, I rubbed my eyes of sleep. I needed to learn why I had been drawn to read this particular book. Then I found it. _'"First," Tosh Raka says, "is that we kill all the vampire snakes." Then the Tiger-Dragon wants to invade Tamriel.'_ My hands shook as I reread that line. I had to find out where they invaded in the past.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled out _The Arcturian Heresy_ and _Varieties of Faith in the Empire_. I knew that it wasn't likely that the Akaviri would invade Morrowind, but they would eventually. They definitely would once they took over the rest of Tamriel.

I couldn't find anything as I decided to speed read the books. And every other book I had either didn't mention anything or was of questionable credibility. Analysis: I was on my own.

I sighed irritably once more before sitting down at the desk and dipping a quill into an inkwell to write in my journal.

— _Loredas, 28th First Seed 3E430 —_

_It's been over a year since the fall of Almalexia and my brother, Sotha Sil. I haven't received any word from the outside world and I doubt I will until the Emperor is assassinated. I'm not going to visit him again, but I know that I have about three more years before the Mythic Dawn makes it move. I'm going to leave the whole "saving the Emperor" thing to Kim. I tried saving someone and I just failed at it. Besides, the attacks would never stop unless I wiped out the entire Mythic Dawn in one fell swoop. Tempting, but no. I'm following Azura's words and staying mostly in Morrowind, though I shall visit Cyrodiil every so often. I've written a Letter of Recommendation for Kim to enter into the Arcane University. I'm also getting the feeling that I may get recalled back to Cyrodiil for Blades work… go figure. While I'm there, I'll pound Caius' head a bit._

_I'll check to see how Kim is going to get the Amulet of Kings when 3E433 rolls around._

I yawned as I set down my quill. I was tired. I'd need to set out for Solstheim in the morning. I'd take the long way this time. It had been a long while since I had walked more than a hundred yards. Walking upstairs I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes, knowing that I would see something from Azura's "gift" of sight.

But I knew that it was time to get the time of the Nerevarine over with. One last adventure and then I had a world to protect while Kim saved it.

_I stood at the feet of a giant I recognized instantly as Mehrunes Dagon. Looking over, I saw Kim struggling to fend him off and keep Martin out of the battle as well. "Killian! A little help!" She yelled. I knew by now that my ability as a Karanmer to speed up so fast that I stepped outside of time was useless against Daedric Princes. They were divine beings as well. Nevertheless, it didn't weaken my resolve at all. Sheathing Trueflame, I drew Mehrunes' Razor and rushed the Prince of Destruction…_

I woke up gasping for air. I really needed to grow more powerful. In my dream, I had known that I was making a suicidal move. And first I'd have to beat Hircine…


End file.
